California Friends: Season 3
by JonathanMagic
Summary: You last read about Melina & the girls back in 2014, well get ready, because they are back! Not everything is what it seems and things are changing by the second for the ladies, with ups and downs. A lot has changed since you last heard of them, but they can sure still keep you on your toes with all of the drama. Continue to follow Melina as she tries to make her way back.
1. The California Return

**California Friends**

 **Season 3, Episode 1: The California Return**

 **Starring~ Melina Perez, Brie Bella, Nikki Bella, Eve Torres, and Nattie Neidhart.**

* * *

It's been more than one year since you last heard of the girls, their stories didn't really end... but they sure changed. California stayed being home to some, but it's been 2 years for others since they last called California home.

"Oh California, how much I've missed you," the blonde woman with the light pink streaks on her hair said as she made her way down the airport. The sunny paradise didn't seem to recognize this woman, but she sure did and I'm sure some of you do too... that's right, Nattie was back.

Natalya felt the fresh nostalgic California air push up against her, but nonetheless, she held onto her optimistic hopes... after all, that is why she came back.

While walking to find her car-for-rent, Nattie noticed a group of women gathered up to take a picture after finally reuniting. "It's good to be back with my California girls," the young redhead woman yelled as they got in closer for a group shot.

"Aww, how cute! But the original bitch is back," Nattie said under her breath as she dragged her suitcases by her side.

* * *

California remained home to the other girls, but it wasn't the same for some. After exposing the controversial affair Vince was having with her cousin Aj, Vince fired her, Layla, and even Aj. Ever since then, Melina has not stepped foot into that ring... which was renamed after Stephanie took Vince's place, 'NXT' they call it now.

Melina rested her chin on her hand as she distracted herself by staring helplessly at the television screen in front of her. The women were up, or as they were called in the big leagues, the 'divas'. Melina couldn't help but to only dream about herself one day being in that ring... again.

"Melina, don't fucking get all ditsy on me... please concentrate on making sure my insurance customers are taken care of," Melina's boss yelled from his office. And suddenly the dream was vanished into dust as reality awoke her.

"I'm sorry sir, I'll get right to work," Melina promised him as she continued to watch the wrestling match through the side of her eye.

* * *

From a small little insurance office near a ghetto freeway, to a huge unimaginable arena with thousands watching... how could you ever connect the two, but you could.

Melina's former co-wrestler, Nikki Bella, had a match that night in that arena and she was putting quite the show. After being hired by the WWE in December of 2014, they slowly worked her into the title picture and on the summer of 2015 they made her Diva's Champion.

The rack attack was executed and it stole the show yet again. 1...2...3, Nikki Bella was victorious yet again. She held her arms far up into the sky as she felt the crowd's energy, with the Diva's Champion over her head and the spot so many 'divas' could only dream of.

Nikki seemed to have it all, she was on top of the world and everything seemed pretty-picture-perfect from a person's outside perspective. Not everything is what it seems, even for a champion.

* * *

As Nikki tried to make the people leave that arena satisfied, Eve on the other hand was trying to get the people to enter and find their satisfaction under the roof she was selling. After spending months in the hospital trying to get her legs to work, literally, after the car accident Eve seemed to have lost something and she changed. Eve hung up her wrestling boots and she switched to real estate, now instead of trying to sell moves, she was trying to sell houses.

Eve had her fancy blazer on and her perfectly tailored pencil skirt, "Okay, follow me into the master bedroom," Eve told the clients as she lead the way into the gorgeous room. "Isn't it lovely!"

"We really actually want to see the nursing room," The man said excitedly as he looked lovingly into his fiancee's eyes. "We're actually planning on having kids," he gushed about with his fiancee by his side.

Eve smiled and put her hand over her chest, "Well, that's just sweet," Eve said to the couple. "Just walk a little more down the hallway and you'll find the nursing room," she told them.

As they walked out, Eve could feel something inside of her want what they have. That's what changed inside of her, her heart became more loving and nice... and now she wanted a man to share that with.

* * *

Nattie also found something inside of her that changed, but she had to run away from California to find that. It took her a while, but she was finally back home and she missed it.

She opened the door to the gorgeous house she used to walk in so carelessly through. "Oh gosh, the dust... how long has it been," she whispered to herself as she felt the cold emptiness of the house bring chills to her. The second she ran her finger across a nearby furniture piece she saw her finger turn grey with dust.

"Well I'm back," Nattie whispered as tears ran down her cheeks. "I'm back, I'm back... why is nothing happening, why isn't this state welcoming me," she cried out. By 'state', she meant the people that used to be part of her life.

Her friends, her former fiance that decided to move to a smaller apartment, wrestling, that feeling she had before she left, and everything else that she used to know about sunny California.

She opened the back door and she stepped out into her backyard, in which the grass was more dead than the warm welcome she got from California. Then suddenly, she lifted her head up and she felt that recognizable warm touch on her face, it was the orange dramatic sun she only knew existed on the afternoons of California.

Suddenly, everything came rushing back to her and California felt just enough... but still not completely right.

* * *

Melina was also trying to feel California like she used to feel it, but it just wasn't happening. She made an appointment with the executive of a wrestling promotion, hoping something would come out of even that small little indie wrestling promotion.

Melina waited there in the small office, with her hands patiently over her lap as she waited for an answer.

The executive finally walked back in with a disappointed look on his face. "Sorry, we have decided against signing you... but good luck," he let Melina know. Melina was shattered inside, but she kept it inside and just walked out of there like nothing had happened.

"Hey, are they tough in there," the bold young woman asked. Melina turned to her and the woman had an impressive gimmick going on for herself, "It won't be so bad for you," Melina told her.

The sun was going down like Melina's hopes and the darkness mirrored Melina's feelings. She walked to her car with sorrow, with her dreams slowly slipping from her fingertips... more than before.

* * *

Eve's dreams never slipped away, she never had them to begin with, but she was searching.

Cherry got out her _In-N-Out_ burger and she handed Eve another one. "So tell me, how did your clients react to that beautiful house," Cherry asked her friend. Cherry and Eve became very close in the past year, Cherry helped Eve get back on her feet... similar to how Eve has been there for Cherry through her battle with cancer.

Cherry hid it from Eve for a couple of weeks, but Eve finally found it and ever since then Eve's been there.

"First, before anything else... how was your mammogram," Eve asked as she took a bite of her California style burger.

Cherry shook her shoulders, almost dancing in a way that seemed to make everybody else's troubles seem small. "It went well, they didn't find anything new... unfortunately, I obviously still have what they originally found months ago," Cherry explained as she shrugged almost helplessly.

Eve stared into her friend's eyes, with compassion and hope for her friend. "I know it's been months... but you know it's still hard for me to talk about anything else after we talk about the 'big C', but I know that's what you want," Eve said. "So, onto another topic... I want to settle down," Eve admitted to herself and to Cherry.

Cherry nodded and smiled, "I get you... believe me, I do too and I really do believe Randy is the guy," Cherry said softly with those words up in the air. Cherry and Randy were still together, it's been more than a year and they have kept their love alive... but there was a doubt inside of Cherry's tired heart that waited in a corner.

Eve had doubts too, but Cherry sure gave her the strength to stay at it. "Randy is the guy and you are the girl... I believe in you two, most importantly I believe in you," Eve told Cherry as the two picked through the french fries.

* * *

Brie and Nikki also kept each other strong, but Nikki's strength weakened Brie and Brie felt it boil inside of her. Nikki was Diva's Champion, while Brie was the sidekick jobber.

The twins had a photo-shoot they had to do for WWE, but before even getting the chance to make it there a bunch of fans couldn't help but to freak out. "Nikki, oh my god, Nikki can I take a picture with you," a fan yelled from the crowd.

"Oh my god, it's the Diva's Champion Nikki Bella... please sign my shirt, oh please you must," an energetic young woman from the crowd yelled to overwhelmed Nikki. Nikki didn't hesitate to take the pen away from the wild woman and she right away signed her name, it was an autograph that was so desired by many in that crowd. So Nikki of course had to try and sign some merch for them all, she took dozens of pictures and she put a smile for all of them. Her fans adored her and she felt the love, a love she couldn't caress into whenever she happened to be feeling lonely in her hotel room.

Brie stood in her shadow, literally, the lights nearby were over Nikki's figure and her shadow reflected on the pavement... in which Brie happened to be standing in. "I love you too Brie," one distant voice yelled from the other side, but it seemed forced and Brie simply waved with a faint smile.

"Okay, we have to go guys, but it was nice seeing you and I hope you enjoyed the show," Nikki told them all as she walked away with the shiny championship around her arm and her dim sister by her other side.

"Here's your jacket," Brie told her sister as she handed over Nikki's personal customized jacket.

* * *

After the photo-shoot, Brie headed to her hotel room and she was exhausted. Ironically, Brie didn't have a match that night and they even decided not to use her for the photo-shoot after all... but she remained exhausted, emotionally and mentally exhausted.

"Fuck," Brie whispered under her breath as she threw herself onto her lonely bed. A year ago, she had all these men and they all caused her trouble... but that was in the past, breakup after breakup, even stalking and legal action involved... yet she still seemed to feel tired.

"I just want to die," Brie whispered helplessly as she lied on her bed with her hair all over her tired face. Sooner than later, Brie was asleep and she didn't really know what she was going to wake up for... after all, she is rarely ever needed.

* * *

While some were giving up, others were holding on. Melina went to train with Lita, even two years later, Melina still trained with her and that was the only wrestling she got.

"So they rejected me... yet another wrestling promotion rejecting me, I'm just not hot anymore, not as good anymore I guess," Melina complained to Lita as she tied up her old wrestling boots.

Lita shook her head, "You can't fucking say that and then wonder why they keep rejecting you," Lita told her. "Be confident and just keep training. Ironically, even though you're not signed to any company, your skills have improved so much, it's unbelievable and you have to believe that one day you'll get the chance to show them that," Lita advised Melina.

"Come on, let's get to the ring until we're sweating at 11 PM," Melina fiercely roared as she stepped into the ring that made her feel alive.

Melina smiled, it wasn't the same shy smile you heard about one year ago. It was one that had been trough crap, one that got rejected and thrown away, but one that kept pushing with motivation still by her side.

* * *

 **Written & Created By Jonathan N.**

 **Published On January 8, 2016.**


	2. The Loveless

**California Friends**

 **Season 3, Episode 2: The Loveless**

 **Starring~ Melina Perez, Brie Bella, Nikki Bella, Eve Torres, and Nattie Neidhart.**

* * *

Melina always had her morning training with Lita, but one morning the story went a little different. Lita called in sick, Melina told her not to worry and she carried on with her training.

"Are you here alone," The man with long brown hair asked Melina. "Because if you are, we can train together..."

Melina rolled her eyes, but the second she turned to look at his face... well, her eyes suddenly turned for another reason. The man was gorgeous and dreamy, Melina could hardly even open her mouth to say anything.

"Uhhh, yeah," Melina said with a smile on her face. She was intimidated by the beauty of him, but she was already sweating and practically looking gross... so she'd figure she had nothing to lose. "Let's train, show me your moves," she teased the man as she walked over to the empty ring.

The two began with a little grappling, then they went over the more complicated moves... when suddenly. "Woah, you're Melina," he abruptly said as he got a closer look at her face. "I'm John Hennigan... aka John Morrison, well you knew me as Johnny Nitro," he tried explaining to Melina.

Melina looked at him closer and suddenly it hit her, "Oh, that's right... you were signed to _OCW_ before it became NXT," Melina finally caught on.

"I flirted with you once, but you probably didn't notice... too busy on your wrestling career, and I see you still keep busy," John teased with a wink. Melina had little to no romance in her life, but that could change by the looks of it.

"Well, maybe it's time I noticed," Melina teased back.

Her mornings never started with a little innocent flirtation, but it wouldn't help to change it up this very morning.

* * *

Nikki had 'the love' in her life, she was married now and that's something new that happened to her during the summer of 2015. She met her husband through a charity event the WWE was hosting and he was one of the doner's, next thing you know they married months after being together.

"Welcome, please come in and enjoy the party," Nikki exclaimed to her guests as she opened the doors to her beach house in Malibu. WWE had a show in California, so Nikki thought it'd be appropriate to throw a party at the house she hadn't been in for months.

"Invite anybody and everybody," Nikki claimed to the world as she walked in her Daisy dukes and _Louis Vuitton_ pumps.

"Where's the alcohol... I need more alcohol," Nikki panicked to the helper. He shrugged and continued filling the table with appetizers. "Your champion needs a drink," Nikki exclaimed as she went to search the empty bar.

The people were piling up at the door for a chance to party with Nikki Bella, the beach house was packed... but one key person was missing, Nikki's busy business husband.

* * *

Eve and Cherry went over to Cherry's doctor for some cancer treatment, Eve was being a good friend and she always tried to accompany Cherry for these types of things no matter what.

Eve still looked around the doctor's place with chills up and down her spine, even after all these months of coming with Cherry. "You're so f*cking brave, I get nervous and scared in here... but seeing you so calm just amazes me," Eve admitted to Cherry.

Cherry shrugged and chuckled, "I'm freaking out, but I stay positive and I try not to let it drown me," Cherry told Eve as she kept her hands tucked in between her legs. "You shouldn't be scared either... like ending up alone, which is why I set you on a date," Cherry said, smoothly changing the subject.

"A blind date," Eve nervously asked as she threw her head back. "Dang, okay, well tell me about the guy."

Cherry tried getting a summary out of the guy, "He's nice, funny, good looking, and he's Randy's friend," Cherry told Eve about.

It was a sealed deal for Eve, "Wow, look at you, playing cupid," Eve teased with excitement. "I have to find something to wear!"

* * *

While some were looking for their love, others were losing it. Nattie and Tyson called off their engagement months ago, but they were still technically in a relationship. The two years of Nattie being apart really pulled them away from each other, other than the few days they did see each other in person, their relationship was mostly through the screens of their cellphones.

Nattie was nearly done with unpacking, it was starting to feel like home again... somewhat. Tyson was still living in his own apartment and he would never give it up. "I get that you no longer want to live with me... it's tough to hear, but I get it," Nattie said to him.

"I'm sorry Nat... but you left and you never came back, it's like what we had didn't exist," Tyson admitted as he bowed his head down with guilt. "There's something else... I've been seeing somebody else, for a couple of weeks," he revealed to Natalya.

Nattie was shocked, she was heartbroken. "Tj, how could you, we were still technically together," Nattie reminded him. "We saw each other Thanksgiving and Christmas, it was real and I never thought about seeing anybody other than you," she told him as she turned to look away.

"Nat, I'm sorry, but seeing you like 3 times a year didn't help... I needed somebody and I found her," he tried explaining. Nattie didn't want to hear it, so she walked away.

"I can't, I can't even look at you right now," She told him as she covered her face. "Please, just leave!"

Tyson attempted to comfort her, but there was no use. He walked out, leaving her heartbroken and completely shaken up.

* * *

Others were also not feeling the love. Brie was forced to go to 'Nikki's Malibu style beach house party', the guest's were calling it that and Brie got a pass just for being Nikki's 'other sister'.

"Brie, oh my god, I love your hair," the lady with the fake orange tan insisted. "Where's Nikki," she asked seconds later.

Brie simply shrugged, "I don't know, we're twins... but that doesn't mean we always know about each other's whereabouts," Brie told the clueless lady.

"Okay, you're funny... I don't get it, but I'll keep looking for Nikki I guess," she said as she walked away. "Found her, she's by the bonfire everybody," a frat college guy yelled as he pointed to Nikki.

Brie stood behind and instead headed for the bathroom, "Ugh, 'I love your hair'... bullshit liar," Brie said under her breath as she walked to the nearest bathroom out of the 4 in the house.

* * *

Usually people keep their nights a secret, but Melina was keeping her mornings (and sometimes nights too) a secret from her insurance office boss. He knew of Melina's wrestling past, but he made her promise that she would forget about it and focus on her job.

"Melina, what the hell, look what I found," Melina's boss yelled from his office room. "Come here," he demanded.

The office was just about to close and Melina was ready to get back to her private life, but it wasn't too private as she had thought. "I found the video on Instagram, part of it at least, what the hell are you doing," he asked with his loud intimidating voice that made Melina shake.

"I can't give up wrestling, that's who I am, it's all of me, I live for it! You can't fire me because of an extra activity I do on the side, which is my personal life by the way," Melina defended herself, with no fear of holding back on him.

He was impressed with the way Melina stood up for herself. "It's fine, just don't let it distract you... but damn girl, you really do love wrestling don't you," he teased. He knew, that right under his little office, a star wasn't going to be anything less than a star and he couldn't stop her.

"Well, go on, I'll close the place up," he finally dismissed her, with much relief to Melina.

"Okay, bye sir and thanks for understanding," Melina said as she got her stuff to walk out.

* * *

Eve was on a date, looking for the new... but the old in her life didn't seem to leave her alone. Eve liked what she was seeing and their conversation was going great, until he recognized her from her wrestling past.

"Wait one second! It's been bothering me all night, I recognize you from this wrestling show I went to see like 2 years ago," he abruptly told her as he analyzed her recognizable face. "It was a little indie show in Orange County, it was summer and I went with friends... _OCW_ I think," he finally put the puzzle pieces together.

Eve was caught off guard, but she quickly went in to defend herself. "Nope... maybe you're confusing me for someone else, me a wrestler, that's insane," Eve insisted as she gave him a smile. Eve lied and she didn't mind, after all, she had been doing it for a very long time.

He didn't buy it, "But her name was Eve and she looked just like you, I'm pretty sure it was you," he added.

Eve couldn't stop shaking her head, "For the last time, it wasn't me, now drop it," she told him off. "I'm sorry, but seriously, just drop it," she repeated in a softer voice.

"Okay, but it's not like it's porn! It's wrestling and you... I mean, she, was really good at putting on a wrestling show," he let her know as he went back to look over the restaurant menu.

Eve nodded along, but she still wasn't going to admit to her wrestling past. "Well good for her, I'm sure she was really good," Eve said.

* * *

Another person wanting to forget her wrestling career was Brie. She was tired of being in Nikki's shadow, even when they're not in a ring... she somehow is always the shadow.

Brie locked herself up in the bathroom, which was lavish and all, but it was also nice and big enough for a grown woman to sit in her petty feelings. It wasn't jealousy, Brie was just feeling unwanted and second choice to her sister.

Brie didn't want to feel that way, she wanted to be happy for her sister and she wanted to be okay... but it was far too complicated.

Brie rested her head on the outside of the bathtub as she closed her eyes for a second. The orange bright sun reflected from the window, it was like a single ray of light shone on the back of Brie's resting head.

It was a warm feeling, peaceful in such an unusual way. When suddenly, she heard a scream within her head and she saw a vision of two women jumping off a cliff. The two little girls were jumping off together, it felt vintage and it definitely felt scary for Brie too.

"What the hell," Brie said under her breath as she quickly picked herself up from the floor. "What the hell," she kept repeating to herself as she held onto her confused head. "Maybe I've had too much, I better just go home," she whispered to herself as she rushed out of the bathroom with a confused beating head.

* * *

Brie's sister on the other hand, didn't mind having 'too much'. Nikki remained in love with alcohol, even one year later after you all last read about her. She loved her alcohol, even when having a husband and being the Diva's champion to the biggest wrestling company in the world.

"I feel so fucking good, yes," Nikki cheered as she lifted her full glass up. Within a minute, that glass soon was empty and clean.

Nikki stumbled around the beach, the bonfire was the only thing keeping her from completely falling over into it. "I'm not burning," Nikki said as she hysterically started giggling. She closed her eyes and she enjoyed the laughter within herself, but then she felt the cold gust of ocean wind hit her fragile body.

Nikki opened her watery eyes and she searched for a familiar face, but nothing. It was just a dark cold beach, with a bunch of couples and random strangers all around her. She just stared at them helplessly.

"Nikki, you're husband called to tell you he again will be gone for another week," the helper whispered to drunk Nikki.

She laughed and playfully pushed him away, "Pfft, okay, whatever," Nikki uttered as she went for another glass of tequila on the rocks. She shook it off and with the help of her little friend, she forgot about the reality she lived in, yet California fantasy to some.

It was a pretty beach house in Malibu, but after the party guests left, Nikki found herself in some other dark gloomy town, one in where her sorrows spoke to her in such an intense way.

* * *

Nattie was far from drunk and she was far from darkness, she had a clear vision and after much thinking... she finally got the courage to give the WWE a call for a possible return.

"Okay, okay, it's ringing," Nattie whispered to herself.

"Yes, hello, this is Natalya Neidhart... I was part of the formerly known _OCW_ roster for about 4 years, before finally leaving the company about 2 years ago," Natalya said to the lady on the line. "Actually, I even held the Diva's Champion once... before it got switched to the main roster and before the entire history of that title was erased... so, I guess technically I'm not officially recognized as the title holder," she went on about as she waited for the lady to respond.

Finally, after seconds of an unwanted silence, the lady responded with, "Sorry, we'll have to call you back some other time... Have a nice day."

Nattie's hand shook as she held the phone with an angry strong grip. Her day was not looking pretty, so she lifted her frustrated hand and knocked over the pretty glass vase.

The glass vase was now on the floor all shattered, then Nattie remembered that the vase was given to her by Tyson's mother. Then suddenly everything snuck up on Nattie, pulling the tears right out. She cried out as she put her hands over her hopeless face, it wasn't a comforting feeling and it was all too raw for her to process.

* * *

Melina was feeling a little more hopeful, she met with John for more training and they sure had more than just wrestling chemistry.

"Wow, I still remember you won the Diva's Champion and the entire locker room went crazy," John revealed to Melina. "Everybody hated Eve and they were happy to see anybody take that belt away from her... too bad it's not recognized in the history books anymore, WWE went in and got rid of any mentions of previous title holders," he said.

Melina hated that little known controversial fact, but it was true and she learned to accept that she was no longer recognized as an official championship holder. "It could be worse though, Eve actually got in a car accident months after that, haven't heard of her since," Melina responded.

"I actually heard she was walking again, but far away from any wrestling ring," John told Melina. Melina felt refreshed to hear that.

He shrugged as he took a bite of his pizza, "It's crazy to think the entire roster was practically swiped off the face of earth! NXT came and all these new faces came along, only like 10 percent of the old _OCW_ roster survived... but others, like us, we were just thrown away," John said with an anger in his tone, but he held it back because he felt like he could believe in anything while sitting next to her.

"That's why we're here," Melina said softly to him.

John smiled and he got lost in her face for a second, then her words somehow awoke him. "Well let's get going," he exclaimed as he got up on the ring.

* * *

Brie felt herself letting go of any petty resentment she had for Nikki, she was happy for her and the help of a special man made that easier for her. Brie met the guy she's been seeing for some time now at some downtown San Diego bar.

Roman and Brie broke up after the whole stalking incident involving an unknown man in a mask and Daniel, but Daniel moved to Utah since and the masked man disappeared with no traces. Shortly after that, Brie met the sane man out of that whole messy equation. His name was Wade Barrett.

"Something is on your mind, what is it," Wade asked Brie, worried for her well-being. Brie turned to him and shook her head, "It's sill, but I'm getting over it, as we speak actually," Brie replied.

"How can I help," Wade asked.

"Just being right there next to me helps," Brie told him as she gave him a small smile and suddenly he made everything better.

He smiled back and he put his arm around her, "There's a nice restaurant around here and I'd like to take you there."

Brie got up and she walked out of that empty bar, following his confident steps. The skies were navy blue outside and the California winds were fresh, with that smoky urban smell that only comes during the night.

As Brie walked by his side, she felt his hand reach her's and it all felt so magical. Not everybody was loveless.

* * *

 **Written & Created By Jonathan N.**

 **Published On January 15, 2016.**


	3. The Hopeful & The Hopeless

**California Friends**

 **Season 3, Episode 3: The Hopeful & The Hopeless**

 **Starring~ Melina Perez, Brie Bella, Nikki Bella, Eve Torres, and Nattie Neidhart.**

* * *

It was another day in sunny California, some people were just waking up and feeling the chilliness of the winter, while others were being greeted by people from past seasons. Eve was on her way to work, when she ran into the one and only Kelly Kelly. Kelly was doing her usual modeling job, which Eve insisted on Kelly doing... which ultimately led to Eve becoming Diva's Champion 2 years ago.

"Wow, Kelly, you look great," Eve said as she went to shake her hand. Kelly stared at her for the longest time, without saying anything. Kelly was staring at the very same woman who was responsible for stealing what could've been her's. Kelly remembered watching from the side as Eve's wrestling career took off. However, karma soon caught up with Eve and that brought comfort to Kelly.

"Thank you... I love how sneaky you were, so manipulative and that got you what you wanted I guess," Kelly abruptly snapped on her without holding back. "I would've never left wrestling, but you forced me out and you sure were convincing! All this time, I thought you were looking out for me, but it was for your own benefit," Kelly went on about.

Eve shook her head and she wanted nothing more than to forget about it, but she had to admit to it. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry... and if it makes you feel any better, I got in a car accident that left me paralyzed months later, and now I've given up wrestling in general," Eve explained to Kelly.

"Now I'm a realtor who is desperately trying to find a man... my life is pathetic honestly," Eve said.

Kelly looked at her with sympathy and forgiveness. "I'm sorry to hear, my life is great now though! I'm engaged and I have no plans to return to wrestling anymore, I've thought about it, but I'm happy with my modeling career," Kelly said as she put her sunglasses on. Kelly had too much joy in her life to hold on to any type of resentment, the tables sure turned.

Eve awkwardly stepped aside to let the model walk on, "Well, see you around," Eve said as her voice faded into a dusty empty space, filled with past regrets and mistakes, with no real bright light out in her future.

* * *

Melina was stuck between two different paths, except Melina didn't have one great obvious choice to chose over the other, it was all a mystery that could go either way.

The big insurance boss came from his office and before opening the doors to the insurance place, he first went over to Melina's front desk counter. "Melina, I made up my mind and I have to ask you to chose between this or wrestling," he notified Melina as he crossed his arms.

Melina couldn't believe it and it wasn't the right way to start off her morning, she could feel her stomach turning. "But we discussed this already and you told me it was fine, as long as I can concentrate and I have been concentrating sir," Melina insisted as she showed him all the files she had arranged within a period of only one hour.

"I have a nephew who wants your spot, but that would be unfair to you and I had to reject him... the least you can do is give me your all for this job, it's quite the opportunity and it pays well I'd like to think," he told her as he went to open the front doors.

Melina felt herself suffocating, "Umm... well, thank you for letting me know," Melina told him. "I'll think about it," she whispered with her hands shaking in disbelief.

* * *

Nikki's idea of starting off a morning was a little different. Nikki was drunk off her ass right from the beginning of the day, so the logical thing to do was to go shopping. She had a match later that afternoon, so she needed to sober up asap. Brie of course had to accompany her and then help her get sober for the upcoming show.

"I really love that purse... I'm buying it and you can't stop me," Nikki yelled as she went for the 227 dollar purse. Brie held onto her arm as she followed her, "Of course I can't stop you... you've got the money to afford it, just not the sober mental state," Brie said to herself as she watched her sister grab the purse.

A lady nearby noticed Nikki stumbling around and Brie cautiously watching her, "Maybe she needs rehab, it helped my son out," she whispered to Brie. Brie turned to the older lady and gasped, she was insulted and quite frankly disgusted.

"Mind your own business mam," Brie told the lady off. However, she couldn't deny that Nikki needed the help. "Nikki, let's go, now," Brie demanded as she tried pulling Nikki along.

Nikki was a little drunk, but definitely not stupid. "I'm not a child Brie, I'll be fine... you're just jealous of me," Nikki snapped on Brie as she pushed her off.

Brie backed off, "I'm just trying to help, you're a champion and you have a match in like 6 hours, I don't want you to embarrass yourself," Brie said to her sister. Nikki walked away to the perfume section.

"I appreciate it, but I'm fine," Nikki insisted as she left her problems in that pool of drunk disasters.

* * *

Nattie left her problems in a pool of tears and frustration, but she wanted closure. She called Tyson and she was ready to let him go. As he walked up the driveway of the home they used to share, a tear built up in Nattie's eye, but she hid it back. "I'm glad you agreed to meet me," Nattie said as she hugged him.

"Of course, I want to end this the right way," he told her as he squeezed her tight. "I really thought we would get married and have kids, grow old together... but maybe that just wasn't meant to happen, it's all about timing and our times I guess just didn't work," Tyson tried explaining to Nattie and himself.

"I moved and I left you, our time was perfectly in sync... until I messed that up by moving away," she told him as her voice got shaky, but the tears still were being held back.

"Come on, you went out looking for better opportunities," Tyson reassured her as he put his hand on Nattie's shoulder. "I hope we can still be friends," Tyson uttered.

Nattie shook her head and she took his hand off, she turned her head away and she hated the next part. "I can't see you anymore, I think it's best if I just don't see you anymore," she told him off. "It's hard for me and seeing you will just make it impossible for me to move on," Nattie explained.

Tyson stayed quite, he didn't understand and she didn't either. Then again, they didn't understand even from the beginning of their love saga that has lasted about 7 years now.

He stopped for a second, those 7 years meant something to him, but he ultimately decided to respect her wishes. He slowly walked down the driveway towards his car, he turned only for a second and if she were blind he would turn back and look for a million years instead.

Nattie watched him walk off, with the sun shining straight in her face. Those 7 years mattered so much to her, which is when the tears came.

* * *

In those 7 years, Eve has been single for the most part (other than a few flings that only lasted a couple of weeks). Cherry decided to be a good friend and take Eve on a double date, with the same guy Eve went on a date with the last time.

"So, Edward and Eve back together," Cherry teased as she sat down with Randy. Edward and Eve decided to give another date a try, especially after Eve spent the last one denying her wrestling past to him.

If Eve really wanted to find a man and settle down, she would have to be honest and face up to her wrestling past. But just when she was about to open her mouth, she got lost while watching Randy and Cherry. They had a love that seemed so inviting and warm, one that you can only find in a bed of Daisy's far away if you're lucky.

She looked away once they both turned to her. Eve then looked over at Edward, but she didn't feel that way or even sense a faint smell of that same feeling. "Hey, Edward, is it okay if I go home... I'm feeling a little dizzy," Eve said as she got her purse.

"What's going on, we just sat down," Cherry asked. "Do you need the lady's room, I'll go with you," she tried helping Eve.

Eve shook her head, "No, I need my bed... but you all enjoy your evening, please," Eve insisted as she dismissed herself casually. Cherry couldn't believe it, it was an odd way of excusing herself.

* * *

Nikki and Brie were also ready to dismiss themselves from the 9 minute match they were having, which Nikki somehow managed to pull off by sobering up within a 6 hour period.

 _"OOOH, Brie took a fall... I think she stumbled, I guess all human beings mess up,"_ Michael Cole said as he and the crowd watched Brie take a tumble off the ring... which wasn't supposed to happen.

 _"And in goes Nikki for the win, look at her go, see that's why she's our Diva's Champion,"_ Cole said as he rooted with his arms up in the air. Nikki glanced over to her clumsy sister, but she went in and hit the rack attack flawlessly. Nikki found herself raising her arms up with her championship belt high up in the air as she smiled for the people, "Isn't it ironic," she said under her breath as she waited for her sloppy sober sister to join her.

Brie slowly made her way to the ring, she sure found it ironic too, but nonetheless she was proud of her sister. The entire arena shook for Nikki.

* * *

Melina was home, with her head spinning. She couldn't make up her mind- One path was safe and necessary, while the other was mysterious and risky... but it was her dream that awaited on that path that seemed to be so crazy for her to even consider.

She watched pre-recorded matches of all of the women who wrestled in that WWE ring, all of the greats and she couldn't help but to choke up with her tears. They were helpless tears, however, they weren't hopeless. Melina was very hopeful, which is why it was so hard for her to just give up.

"Oh sweetie, something should tell you what's best for you... the universe will tell you, just listen," Jillian suggested as she sat next to Melina. She wrapped Melina with her arms and she handed her a box of tissues, "I believe in you and so does your boss... but most importantly, you believe in yourself and whatever you decide on, you need to believe that you made the right decision," Jillian told crying Melina.

Melina turned to her for a second, but it still wasn't clear, her two choices were still having their own match.

* * *

After losing Tyson and after seeming to have lost everything else she used to call hers in California, Nattie was digging deep for an ounce of hope.

Natalya decided to get in her car on that afternoon and drive one hour to the WWE headquarters in San Francisco, she forced herself to keep driving and the stops along the way sure tempted her to turn back around for safe Orange County.

After finally reaching the building, she turned to look from her window, but her hand could not pull it together to open the door. She stared from inside her car and she simply laughed at her attempt. "What am I going to do, demand them to sign me back onto the roster! They already rejected through phone, I'm so stupid," Nattie said to herself as she turned the car on to drive away.

Maybe she wasn't too hopeful after all, she was too fragile to make that leap. So Nattie drove away, she wasn't ready for more rejection and the afternoon was nice enough for her to just drive with her feelings trapped in that car with her.

She drove fast away, past the Golden Gate Bridge. She had her windows open and she could feel the winds take her away into a careless place, where strength wasn't needed to keep hope by side.

* * *

Brie was finally able to go home, but the beaches belonged to another state. "Isn't it beautiful... not like California, but beautiful enough," Brie teased as she watched the waves crashing.

"Yes they are," Ted responded. "Speaking of California, I've got to tell you something," Wade told her. Brie simply turned to him attentively as she waited.

"I'm not renewing my contract... meaning I won't have to travel from show to show and I'll probably just head to California," Wade revealed.

Brie couldn't believe it, "But you're doing so good in WWE, I mean, you're not the main event guy... but maybe you will be one day," Brie insisted.

Wade shook his head and simply looked away, "No, that might take a while... if it even happens, but I don't want to waste my life being just another jobber," Wade admitted as he shrugged.

"Well, I'm a jobber and I'm doing fine... but I guess that's because my sister is the queen of the female roster and I just tag along," Brie said as she began to think about her own career. "I've thought about not re-signing, but I have to stick around... I'm just not as good as Nikki though! She still manages to be better than me even when she's tipsy, she really does deserve that belt, she's good at what she does," Brie went on about.

He stopped her before she could even continue, "Hey, I think you're good... even if you mess up sometimes, you're great in that ring too and you need to believe that," he reassured her.

"You're telling me to believe, when you can't even believe in yourself," Brie asked as she chuckled.

"I might not believe in my wrestling career, but I do believe we have something good here," he told her as he put his arm around her. Brie sure believed in them too.

* * *

The next morning, Melina ate her breakfast and she ate her safety net like a lioness too. As she walked through the doors of the path she chose, she felt an ambition rejuvenate and carry her through the obstacles that were in front of her.

"I chose wrestling," Melina said to Lita as she put her bag down. "Now, I have more time to train... because of this I am now unemployed, so let's push harder," she said as she got herself ready for the ring.

"That should be motivation enough to push you to the moon Melina," Lita told her.

Melina felt the ring speak to her and she felt the wrestling in her veins. Melina felt a passion burn inside of her, she felt right and the risky path she chose was the true one that she had in her heart.

* * *

 **Written & Created By Jonathan N.**

 **Published On January 21, 2016.**


	4. The New Divas, Old Divas

**California Friends**

 **Season 3, Episode 4: The New Divas, Old Divas**

 **Starring~ Melina Perez, Brie Bella, Nikki Bella, Eve Torres, and Nattie Neidhart.**

* * *

Melina was enjoying her sleep, mostly because that was the closest she could get to not really being alive and conscious of her unemployed reality.

Jillian barged through the door without care and she quickly started shaking Melina. "Oh my god, NXT called, they called for you," Jillian exclaimed as she handed her the phone. Melina was confused, she took the phone and rubbed her eyes with no clue on what was going on.

"What are you talking about," Melina asked.

"They called for you and I was just about to run to you, but they said they could just call another time," Jillian explained to Melina.

Melina smiled, but it was faint. "I don't want to get my hopes up, it can mean anything... and 'another time' to them might mean months, they told me 'another time' when they dropped me from my contract," Melina said with a lower voice.

Jillian opened the curtains to let the sunlight illuminate Melina. "Stop being so negative, even if they do call months later, at least they still know you exist," Jillian told Melina.

"I'm unemployed, I can't wait for months to pass me," Melina said as she went back to sleep.

Jillian took the sheets off and Melina got up without the need to stop and argue about sleeping in more.

* * *

NXT calling Melina wasn't random, they were losing their female roster to their main WWE roster. It was positive news for everybody else, except for the main roster Divas, like WWE Divas Champion Nikki Bella.

A dozen of new fresh faces walked through the halls as they all cheered each other on, until they saw Nikki Bella herself. "Oh god, it's the one and only Nikki Bella," Sasha Banks exclaimed sarcastically as she gave her a halfheartedly smile.

Nikki kept her straight face on, "And you are," Nikki asked.

Sasha simply brushed it off and put her arm around Nikki, "You'll learn my name and you'll learn it quick, there's already talk about me becoming Diva's Champion or one of the other talented and more younger NXT girls you see here behind me," Sasha said confidently.

Nikki kept her arms crossed and she held onto her championship for dear life. "I wouldn't be so sure about that," Nikki responded as she walked away. "Nice seeing you girls, hope you can keep up," Nikki said to them as she walked right through them.

* * *

Another confrontation was taking place back in California, but it was more personal. Eve had feelings for Randy before Cherry even came into the picture, after all, Randy was the person who saved Eve's life on the day car accident. However, once Cherry and Randy became a thing Eve worked to drop those feelings and she successfully did drop them.

"I'm still shocked that you just walked right out of that double date, I could've had your back and that's why bathroom breaks exist," Cherry told Eve.

Eve simply shrugged, "Not every man is a 'Randy', you're lucky and you two are in love! I saw you two and then I thought to myself, 'Hmm I don't have that with this guy'... so I ran, I just didn't think you would understand," Eve replied.

Cherry sarcastically laughed as she shook her head. "I have cancer, you don't understand that, but I let you be there for me," Cherry said with a shaky voice.

"Don't use the cancer, just don't okay! I want to understand and you know I always try," Eve said, with her voice tamed.

Cherry stood up to walk out, "Well then help me understand! Let me guess, you are a woman who is looking to settle down and he wasn't the one, so you went to cry and eat ice cream," Cherry yelled to Eve, frustrated with the fact that Eve couldn't confide in her.

"It's more than that, I want a guy like Randy and I want the type of magic you have with him," Eve tried explaining to Cherry. "I did have feelings for Randy at one point by the way, just to help you understand a little more," Eve finally admitted.

Cherry couldn't believe it. "What a friend Eve, what a friend!"

"I kind of always knew, but I thought you were over it and I never had a problem with it... but I thought this was deeper, but apparently you are still very petty with your little petty feelings," Cherry snapped on Eve.

Eve was simply trying to explain her motivations to Cherry, but it backfired, like everything else she has attempted in her life. "That wasn't the point and that wasn't the reason," Eve cried out helplessly. It was too late, Cherry had already walked out of Eve's condo and Eve by then was too angry to even go chase after her for more explaining.

"That's why I didn't talk to you about it," Eve said under her breath as she slammed the door shut.

* * *

Brie also wanted to explain the deep feelings she had for Wade, but she couldn't get her words together. Wade was headed back to California and Brie was even considering leaving with him, but she couldn't leave her sister and just give up like that.

If Brie couldn't get herself to tell Wade everything she felt inside, the least she could do was go on a date with him before he finally had to head back home. "I still can't believe you're leaving just like that, I want you to stay," Brie told him.

"It's what's best for me," he told her. "But let's just hang out, without letting that whole thing lay over us like a dark cloud," Wade said as he picked up his fork to eat.

Brie nodded, "I guess so, but this might be our last dinner together... but you're right, let's just try to be normal and not let that bother us," Brie agreed on as the two handled that by getting lost in each other's worlds.

Two worlds that were so close to each other, worlds that collided so smoothly and worlds where airplanes weren't even necessary. Brie wasn't sure she was ready to let her other half of the world shrink into just another state, California, but she was trying very hard to cope and comprehend.

* * *

Others were also going to have to cope and comprehend with the fact that something was going to be taken away from them, Nikki found out that she in fact was scheduled to lose her championship to one of the newer NXT girls. It was a call that left Nikki in a numbing shock that she didn't want to believe in.

At this point, Nikki was just tossing her title around... literally. She would throw it against the walls, floor, even ceiling of the hotel room.

"Whatever," she would repeat to herself as she threw the title on the floor. She opened up some whiskey and she drank away, "It's fine, I'm fine," Nikki would sing to herself as she stood near the hotel room window.

Nikki felt helpless now that the newer Divas had arrived, it was threatening and it felt horrible to see herself be at the top... to then suddenly falling back down. All she could do was watch as they pushed her and buried her into the dark cold bottom, at least that's the image she was getting in her haunted head.

She was exhausted to actually even do anything, too exhausted to even get herself emotionally involved.

* * *

Eve was also exhausted to really do anything about her lonely situation, she figured everything would eventually just backfire on her at some point anyway. NXT not only called Melina, but they also called Eve that afternoon. They were skeptical about calling Eve, mostly because they had already tried a couple of times in the past, but Eve turned them down without an explanation.

"Ugh," Eve grunted as she looked at the caller id. "No thank you," Eve said as she declined the call.

Eve walked back out of the room to her clients. "Sorry, it was a wrong number I guess," Eve told them as she continued to show them the house that was up for sale. "It's gorgeous isn't it," Eve carried on like nothing had happened or could happen.

* * *

After the date was over, Brie still felt herself wanting more and she didn't want her last night with Wade to end. She insisted on accompanying Wade to his hotel room.

Brie wanted to absorb every little second she had left with him and she wanted to see what could possibly take place in Wade's hotel room. "I hate that this is most likely it, I'll probably be on the road for the next 3 years or something with my champion sister and you'll be back in California," Brie teasingly said as she hugged Wade tight.

"Well we don't have to say goodbye right now, my plane doesn't leave until morning," Wade suggested as he held her hand softly.

Brie smiled and followed him inside. "Okay, I kind of wanted to spend the night with you, which is why I came up here" she whispered as the two tenderly began to kiss. One thing led to another and clothes were being taken off, it was their first time and Brie was loving it.

The sex itself and the company, she didn't feel so lonely now. The two went all night, it was the perfect way for a sendoff.

* * *

Melina was about to get the opposite of a sendoff, she was about to get a welcoming. Melina also took the afternoon to go on a date with John, for the first time. It was romantic and the night seemed so beautiful, with the moon giving the impression that it was there for the pure sake of romanticism.

Sparks were flying at the restaurant and Melina felt herself falling for this guy, that was until her real love swooped her in for a surprise. "Wait one second, sorry, I'm getting a call," Melina told John as she walked off to a more private corner.

 _"This is Stephanie McMahon, I'm calling to ask you to return with us! We want you in NXT Melina,"_ Stephanie said through the phone as she waited for a response. It all was overwhelming for Melina and there was a rush that went through her body, "Yes, of course, I've been waiting for some time now and I would be glad to return," Melina responded within seconds.

 _"Okay, well I'm looking forward to see what it is you can offer now that you've been away for a while,"_ Stephanie said, hearing every excited heavy breath Melina would take in and out. _"Well, bye, see you here for some contract signing,"_ she finally said as she hung up the phone.

"Oh my god," Melina whispered to herself as she put her hand over her chest. She looked out from the window of that small diner place located in that small little suburban area in LA and she simply felt something bigger coming her way, she smiled and then went back to John with modesty.

* * *

 **Written & Created By Jonathan N.**

 **Published On January 26, 2016.**


	5. The Baby Is Coming

**California Friends**

 **Season 3, Episode 5: The Baby Is Coming**

 **Starring~ Melina Perez, Brie Bella, Nikki Bella, Eve Torres, and Nattie Neidhart.**

* * *

As the day awoke in the sunny chilly winter mornings of California, so did Melina's ambitions and her dreams became a reality. Melina walked through the building, where young faces popped up from corner and corner.

They were all ready to go, they all had it figured out and they were all fired up. Melina simply stepped to the side and allowed them to keep burning it down, she just watched them from the sidelines... as the new girl, again.

It was fascinating to see this new generation of women take over, but Melina still wanted to see those old faces she had seen when she was part of the roster before the well-known NXT came along. But nothing, Melina found no familiar faces in the crowd.

She couldn't complain, at least she could say that she was now part of this revolutionary roster. "I'm here," Melina whispered as she walked through what she once was a part of... and now again, given that chance for a second time. She was like a baby in a completely new world, reborn.

* * *

Somebody else was also stepping foot into the NXT building for the first time, it was Nattie. Although she wasn't asked to return, she got the courage to ask why she wasn't asked back.

She stepped with a confidence and pride that almost seemed arrogant, one that felt superior... until she saw the talented extraordinary new female wrestlers. They all had potential and they had their own thing going on, Nattie was blown out of the water.

"Wow," she said under her breath as she watched them training in the ring. All giving it their all, Nattie simply had to bow down.

She turned to look for Stephanie, who she heard was present in the building, to talk about a possible return in person. A thought then crossed Nattie's mind, what if she was too old for this and just couldn't offer anything anymore.

Either way, Nattie drove all the way there to at least have a conversation... for closure, if it feels right and it was definitely beginning to feel right to maybe just hang up the old wrestling boots.

* * *

Nikki Bella had her Diva's Championship match with newest Diva Charlotte and she was not ready to give up what seemed to be the only thing she had, at least she was forced to by the creative writers.

It was a match that lasted about 15 minutes and Nikki was fighting to hold on... even if she knew she would be losing it all within 3 seconds.

Those 3 seconds turned into about 10 seconds, she was put in the figure four submission and that ended her reign. The arena went wild and they all cheered as Charlotte held the title high up in the air, all while Nikki tried finding her way out of the ring with her sweaty hair all over her face.

Brie rushed to her immediately, "Are you okay," she whispered to her crying sister. Nikki pushed her off, "I'm fine," Nikki insisted as she felt the crowd turn on her and the spotlight shedding into nothing but dust.

The two walked back, but Nikki had nothing to say and she quickly left the arena.

* * *

Melina was so close to being considered one of the 'new divas' all over again, but she still had one intimidating task to handle. The McMahon's, the angry daughter, the affair Melina revealed to the world that practically destroyed the high-power family... the contract signing with the very same woman that asked Melina to leave one year ago.

Melina was shaking in her chair as she waited for Stephanie to come in, when she heard the door open, she nearly lost it. "Melina, nice to see you did show up," Stephanie teased as she sat in her big black leather chair.

"I want to hire you... again, a second chance! We lost a lot of the girls to our main roster, so we thought it'd be neat to bring a few older girls into the mix," Stephanie explained to Melina as she pulled out a contract.

Melina smiled as she watched the big white contract come out of that file, it even had her name printed on it.

Stephanie slammed her hand over it before she handed it over, "Don't think I don't remember what you did... or what you're little Aj Lee cousin did," Stephanie confronted Melina about, with her voice going up a few levels. "She tore my family and believe me when I say this, I've made sure Aj never sees another ring again and my father has been banned from this company that I now handle... you took part of it by having that picture and keeping it to yourself, then telling some random wannabe wrestler Layla instead of privately telling me, she's also disappeared by the way," Stephanie roared into Melina's timid face.

"Out of all those people involved, I hated you the least and that's why I didn't make your life nearly as miserable," Stephanie admitted to Melina. "Well now I'm bringing you back, you really have improved and I saw one of your recent matches on YouTube, you're great... but don't get carried away and watch yourself this time around," Stephanie warned Melina.

Stephanie then smiled out of nowhere and handed her the contract, "Your's to sign," Stephanie told Melina with a calm voice.

Melina took it cautiously and she signed her name perfectly on that dotted line. "Thank you," Melina said as she dismissed herself. But Melina did not have any apologies to give, it was in the past and it wasn't her fault... she simply happened to have witnessed it.

* * *

After Melina's contract signing, Nattie came into the office. About 4 minutes apart from each other, except Nattie didn't get a contract.

"I just don't understand why I can't come back to this company, I haven't done anything wrong," Nattie pleaded to Stephanie.

But Stephanie simply shook her head, "Nattie, you left us because we wouldn't give you the Diva's Championship! If it doesn't go your way, you run off and we don't need that... we have so many talented women signed to our company and unfortunately we don't have time to make them all champions," Stephanie explained to Nat.

"Not only that, but we feel like you have nothing new to offer to the table," Stephanie admitted to Natalya.

Nattie simply nodded, she understood, but it hurt her to understand. "Okay, I get it, thank you for your time," she said as she headed for the door.

"But how about this, you can have one dark tryout match and if I'm impressed, I'll sign you back on," Stephanie proposed to Nattie, feeling bad for the way Nattie's career had seemed to have fallen.

Nattie turned to her and she smiled, "Get that contract ready," Nattie teased as she left the office.

While walking down the hallway, two old friends almost crossed paths. Nattie noticed a familiar face, Melina, but Melina missed her by just a second and Nattie quickly turned the corner to walk away.

"Not today," Nattie said under her breath as she quickly walked out of the building.

* * *

Brie was now facing some hard choices that once haunted her sister, a question she wasn't sure if she even wanted the answer to. After feeling 'weird' for a while, Brie decided to start thinking about some possibilities... but when she missed her period, that's when Brie had to face the most likely possibility.

After the pay-per-view, Brie went out for a secret little trip to a drug store... where she held a box that could turn her life into a completely different one.

Her hands shook as she waited in line, with her hoodie over her head and some sunglasses to hide her anxious eyes, she waited in that small town pharmacy for an answer to her scary question.

* * *

Back in California, Eve and Cherry met up for some apologies, they couldn't go more than a few days without talking. "I'm sorry," they both blurted out at the same exact time.

They laughed and Eve opened up her door for Cherry to come in. "I'm sorry, even if I think you don't understand, I have to let you catch me sometimes," Eve said to Cherry.

"Well, I'm sorry that I got weird about Randy! It's all cool that you once liked him, he's a great guy and he practically saved your life on the day of your accident... you'd be insane not to feel some type of way and you're not petty," Cherry told Eve as she hugged her tightly.

"If we don't have a girls-" Eve was about to say, before Cherry jumped in and interrupted her.

"A girls night in, I know, I have all my stuff in the car," Cherry exclaimed as she ran out of Eve's condo to get them. Eve followed her, the two were too close to ever let something come between them.

* * *

Nattie also felt like running out of her place, to a new one. After visiting NXT and after seeing all of the young fresh talent, Nattie felt like she needed to do the same... with her personal life. Nattie decided to put her house up on the market, as a way to start fresh.

"Yes, thank you so much and we'll discuss prices and you can come see the house as soon as possible," Nattie told the realtor on the phone. The house has been under Nattie's name for the past 4 years and it shared too much memories, memories that couldn't be brought back... like Tyson, so Nattie figured it'd be best to just get rid of it.

Nattie was in need of an upgrade.

* * *

Nikki was moving backwards, she ditched her fancy hotel room for a dirty motel room. She stopped by a liquor store and she got herself a bottle of vodka.

Nikki knew her sister would check up on her over at the hotel, which is why she went to hide in a motel room.

Nikki watched some random foreign show on the old television set, she couldn't even understand the language, but it's not like she was even actually watching the show. Nikki just drank away, sitting down on the dirty floor with her back leaning on the mattress and the bottle always gripped by her needy hand.

Nikki blabbered on to herself about who knows what, it was drunk talking and she would stop to cry every 5 minutes. Eventually the night darkened everything to pitch black and Nikki soon fell asleep, in her celebration of sorrow and emptiness. Not the glitzy Marilyn Monroe emptiness, but the dirty rat motel room floor emptiness.

* * *

The fear of emptiness seemed to have gloomed over California too. Without Cherry, Eve also would have probably dwelt on her fears that would have probably turned into sorrow. "I'm afraid I will end up alone," Eve admitted to Cherry as she hit pause on the movie.

"I'm afraid, it's a fear that has been haunting me since the car accident... what if I die alone," Eve uttered, with her mouth shaking.

Cherry put her hands on Eve's shoulders, "Stop it, you won't die alone... and gosh, Eve, don't say 'die'," Cherry responded. "You know I don't like that word," Cherry reminded Eve.

"I'm sorry, I'm just ready to find my soulmate," Eve said as she stared into space. "Where is he," Eve cried out.

"Eve, I have faith in you... I'm telling you this, all while having cancer, I'm staying positive and I'm keeping hope," Cherry said.

Eve shook her head and she paused. "I can't say I have hope or that I'm a hundred percent positive, but I guess I need to find that first," Eve said as she resumed the movie. Cherry smiled and the two went back to enjoying the movie, it was a chick flick night with some deep William Shakespeare realization.

* * *

Brie's question was finally answered, she was pregnant. Brie didn't cry, but she also wasn't jumping up with excitement... she just sort of froze with goosebumps running up and down her spine.

"Hello, Stephanie, this is Brie Bella and I'm going to need some personal time off for reasons I will chose to keep private. Call me when you get this message," Brie said through her phone, with an almost blank and empty tone to her voice.

She threw the phone and she let herself fall onto her bed. Brie couldn't feel her heart or her mind, she was lost in some grey uncertain area. The area was very foggy and a giant train of uncertainty can come out of nowhere and hit her hard.

She also lied on the hotel room's floor for a second, similar to her sister who was sleeping on the motel room floor. Sooner than later, Brie also fell asleep on the floor; except Nikki was letting go and Brie was welcoming something... or was she?

* * *

 **Written & Created By Jonathan N.**

 **Published On January 30, 2016.**


	6. The Fears

**California Friends**

 **Season 3, Episode 6: The Fears**

 **Starring~ Melina Perez, Brie Bella, Nikki Bella, Eve Torres, and Nattie Neidhart.**

* * *

It was Melina's first match, she was up against the NXT Women's Champion Bayley. Melina had heard a lot about Bayley, but she didn't think Bayley had heard of her.

The two faced each other in a small arena with about 200 people or so, all whom were on Bayley's side. They all cheered their own chants, all in favor of Bayley and every little move she had to give was impressive to them. Melina unfortunately did not feel the same love, or hate in general, she was just the new girl nobody remembered from her time in _OCW_.

Melina lost the match and that was the end of it, but she was proud of herself and for a first match it wasn't too bad.

"You were great out there, I think it's amazing that they're finally bringing some of the _OCW_ older girls back," Bayley told Melina with a sincere smile.

"I know, only a few of us survived, most notably the Bella's," Melina said chuckling. "But you girls are unbelievable and this place really blew up, it used to be some little wrestling indie place in Orange County and now it's this big deal ever since WWE took over," Melina reminisced on.

Bayley patted her on the back, "It's like the _OCW_ girls were sacrificed, they all disappeared and were wiped off the face of this earth... so it's refreshing to see some of them making a comeback," Bayley admitted. "Well, see you around Melina," she finally said as she walked away.

Melina watched Bayley walk away, she felt herself having a new friend, well, acquaintance.

* * *

Speaking of _OCW_ girls, two originals were about to almost reunite. Nattie had gone to an open-house near the sunny suburbs of Orange County, while Eve was also there showing the home to a few of her clients.

Eve walked along with her clients across the spacious living room, "Isn't it beautiful," Eve said to them as they headed to the bedroom. About 0.5 seconds later, Nattie walked into the living room from the backyard, "Wow, look at this place," Nattie said to her realtor as she observed the living room.

Nat then walked off to the kitchen, right as Eve walked back into the living room. "There's another house around the corner and I want you guys to be the first to see it," Eve told her clients as they walked out the front door.

Nattie then walked back into the living room, "Huh, I recognize that voice from somewhere," Nattie said with a pause. "Hmm, funny, anyway, how much is this place," Nattie carried on with her realtor.

Timing worked perfectly for these two not to meet. Who knows what would have happened if they did even catch a glimpse of each other...

* * *

Another reunion was taking place, Nikki had decided to fly home, without an explanation to the WWE and California was definitely missing it's 'it-girl'.

"I'm home, oh California," Nikki exclaimed as she quickly threw her luggage on the doorstep of her Malibu beach-house. Nikki ran to her car and she quickly took off, "I need to just shop," Nikki cried out as she drove past the morning hours of Malibu.

Nikki felt the warm breeze hit her skin, as the tears fell down her sun-kissed cheeks. She wanted to forget about everything and she didn't want to get her hopes up, so she drove with a speediness that could allow her to escape... or at least make her feel like she was escaping.

* * *

Brie also flew in to California, but she flew in about 7 hours earlier and Nikki didn't know. Brie slept in her rented hotel room for a while, before finally coming clean with her mother about the predicament she was in.

"I'm pregnant and I found out about a day ago," Brie blurted out to her as she put her purse down on the couch. "I don't know what to do and I need you all to just help me... decide," Brie said with her anxious voice.

Brie's mother slowly walked to her, "Decide," she asked fearfully. "Oh Brie, you're making this hard for me... have you told you're sister or the father or WWE," she asked Brie.

Brie simply shook her head, "No, I can't, not yet," Brie whispered. "I've taken some time off WWE and I'm gonna tell Wade as soon as I know what it is I'm going to do," Brie explained. "I've told you about Wade before, right?"

Her mother nodded quickly and she smiled to reassure Brie."Yes, you have told me about him! Wade's a great guy, he can be a great father and you can take some time off WWE and care for the child... and then go back, it can all work out Brie," she tried reassuring Brie's doubts.

"I don't know, it's not that simple," Brie murmured.

* * *

Nothing was simple around here and Nattie could be the first to tell you. While quickly stopping for some gas, she ran into Tyson and his new girl. She looked at them and they waved, she waved back and she tried to casually rush herself to her car... but it was too late.

"Nat, hey, this is her," Tyson said as he pointed to her. "Rebecca, this is her," Tyson yelled back to the woman in the pretty innocent floral dress. The two women waved to each other.

Nattie tried not making it weird, "Well, isn't she lovely... I have to go now," Nattie said as she rushed inside her car. She gave them one last smile, but quite frankly, she wanted to puke.

Tyson didn't understand or maybe he did, but he forgot because he was so into his new love. He went back to her and he held her tightly as they waited for their tank to fill. Nattie watched them from her side mirror and she simply drove off, "I mean, get a room," she said as she played some music to take her mind off of it.

* * *

Melina realized she would have to start all over again, her championship reign did not exist and her name was not recognized by any of the fans unfortunately. Melina was signed to the roster already, but she technically was still in square one.

It was frustrating, but she had to have patience and it was harder to have it now that she was surrounded by talented fellow wrestlers that have already built a name for themselves in such little time. It was depressing for Melina, all she could do was fight her way and build herself from new foundation all over again.

Melina sat with an open notebook, writing ideas for a gimmick or for some new ring-attire, she even tried coming up with new move-sets. After about 15 minutes, Melina was empty and she tapped her pen to get more ideas out, but nothing.

* * *

Eve finally came to admit her fears, the ones she kept hiding from. Cherry and Eve picked up some pizza and wine for some girl talk, Cherry asked Eve to just talk about her fears... something Cherry had never asked from Eve before.

"Not only am I afriad of being alone... but I'm afraid of wresling, everything about it, which is why I push it away as much as I possibly can," Eve admitted to Cherry.

Cherry tried understanding, "But you did so good, you had two championship reigns and you worked well on your craft," Cherry told her.

Eve shook her head and turned around, "It's not that simple and technically those two reigns have been erased from history, so has my name," Eve said. "Not only that, but, I've just screwed up so much with wrestling... that I don't even want to go back, I'm just hiding from that mess that I left behind in wrestling," Eve admitted.

"Well, closure is good and you need it, with wrestling," Cherry suggested to Eve.

Eve shrugged, "I guess so, but wrestling also just destroys a person... then again, I destroyed wrestling too! I was a total bitch," Eve said as she laughed at her cringe-worthy past. "It's too messy for me to even consider going back, that's why I've just built a wall to block it out and never have I allowed myself to look back on it... but I regret a lot of it," Eve said.

* * *

Brie also had something to admit, something that she wasn't even sure about herself. Wade wasn't expecting Brie's company, but she sounded serious on the phone and he sensed something was up.

"I'm pregnant," Brie revealed to Wade the second Wade opened up the door. "I've only slept with you in the past few months and I wasn't going to tell you, but I was feeling guilty for keeping it to myself," Brie told him.

Wade didn't know what to say, but he had to say something to calm her and himself down. "Well, that's fine, you're fine," he said. "Hey, don't worry about it! It's crazy, like damn, it's crazy," he said, almost speechless.

Brie had more to say, like how she was contemplating on whether or not to even have this baby."Yeah, it's insane," Brie said quietly. "I just wanted to tell you and now you know! But I want alone time, to process this," she said as she walked out.

Wade let her go, he didn't know what else to say and he wasn't even sure he wanted to say more to her.

Brie already had the many voices in her head, she didn't want more... little did she know, that he had nothing to say.

* * *

Nikki finally came home after 8 hours of some personal therapy, shopping of course. She returned to a surprise, her husband had finally returned home too. Nikki smelled the Thai food cooking and she recognized that, but she didn't want to jump to conclusions and get her hopes up.

"What the hell," Nikki said under her breath as she dropped her bags. "Your'e back, I'm so out of words," Nikki exclaimed as she rushed to him.

He cooked and he seemed to not be as excited as she was. "A coincidence I suppose, you're back and I'm back," he said with an almost dead emotionless voice.

"Yeah, we should do something... like a date, tonight," Nikki suggested as she watched him cook.

He turned to her and then looked at the food. "Maybe another night," he told her off. Nikki tried wrapping her arms from behind him, but he just kept to himself. He put his hand on her arm for a second, but then forgot she was still there.

"So what have you been up to," he asked his wife.

"I recently lost my title to some new chick," Nikki answered. "And so I came back, I missed home," she told him.

"You were Diva's Champion, woah I missed a lot," he said chuckling.

Nikki went to her corner and behind his back, she poured herself a giant glass of orange juice mixed with some vodka. "Yeah, it's like we don't even know each other.. I guess this place was never even home," she whispered to herself as she watched him cook.

* * *

Melina was stuck in her room that night focusing on her plan, when Jillian burst in. "Melina, did you cancel on John... again," Jillian asked. Melina nodded and then turned back around to the plan she had started working on in her notebook.

Jillian rushed to her and she closed the notebook. "It's time you give him a call, you can't just kick him to the curb now that you're some big NXT hotshot," Jillian reminded Melina.

"I'm not some hotshot Jillian and that's the problem... I mean I never was, but I also wasn't this low," Melina said to her.

"Melina, you went through your lowest time in 2015... now you're signed to this big company, why can't you be happy with that at least," Jillian told her as she took the notebook away.

Melina felt guilty and suddenly she was awoken from her petty problems. "You're right," Melina finally admitted as she put her hands over her face.

"Don't kick him to the curb, give him a chance," Jillian advised Melina. Jillian handed her the phone and Melina smiled, "Okay, I guess a date with him won't hurt me," Melina teased as she typed his number in.

The two went on a date later that night and it was worth it, Melina could just take her mind off of things when she was with him.

* * *

Cherry encouraged Eve to just talk about her fears, all of them and Eve didn't really understand, but she did it anyway. "Why are you doing this, I've been talking about my fears and regret for about 2 hours now... it's exhausting to be self centered," Eve said as she laughed.

Cherry's body shook and she just looked at her with empty eyes. "My cancer is getting worse and I only have one month to live," Cherry abruptly said as her body posture instantly dropped.

Eve's jaw dropped too and her whole world was shaken to the core, "You're kidding, please tell me that you are kidding," Eve cried out.

"No, I just found out and they were shocked too," Cherry said with a soft, yet so scared voice. "I have one month to live Eve, one month," Cherry cried as she fell to the floor.

Tears streamed down Eve's face as she held her with a strong grip, "I will not let you go," Eve cried as she held her.

Hearing about others fears helped Cherry take her mind off of her own, but Cherry had the last words that gloomy night.

"I'm gonna die! I feared life and now I'm fearing death too," Cherry whispered as she buried her face in Eve's arms. Eve stroked her hair and the two friends felt the night going by extremely fast, every second and every minute felt very short and they weren't ready for what they knew was destined to come.

* * *

 **Written & Created By Jonathan N.**

 **Published On February 7, 2016.**


	7. The Letting Go

**California Friends**

 **Season 3, Episode 7: The Letting Go**

 **Starring~ Melina Perez, Brie Bella, Nikki Bella, Eve Torres, and Nattie Neidhart.**

* * *

All of the women were finally in California, all back in the golden state for different reasons. Nikki Bella had recently lost her title, so she called in to let them know that she was taking some personal time off.

"I need fresh air," Nikki said to herself as she opened the back door from the living room. She rushed down the wooden stairs through her backyard and opened the wooden door that lead to the cold morning beach.

She ran until she could feel herself far enough from her life, which felt so empty. It had fallen apart and it continued to disintegrate, but it's as if Nikki was waiting for it to continue and spiral downwards.

Nikki sat on the sandy beach, with her arms in between her thighs as she shook in coldness. Having nothing in mind, just sitting there and feeling hopeless.

* * *

Melina was getting herself together at the NXT center, but she wasn't really fitting in right with the female roster, most of whom were catty. Melina remembered her tomboy days as a young girl, so she tried bonding with the male wrestlers... well that's when things turned around for her.

She was having a great conversation with Alex Riley, no flirtatious topics were brought up and the body language had no tension whatsoever. But abruptly and to Melina's surprise, she felt him put his arm around her, "We should do something later, my place," he said under his breath out of nowhere.

Melina uncomfortably backed off, "I don't think so and I actually have somewhere to be," Melina responded. She dashed out, all freaked out and uncomfortable with the whole incident.

From the corner, a little bird (crow) watched everything and it wasn't going to be kept a secret by her. She turned around and quickly ran with the news and she took it to the girlfriend of Alex Riley, soon the entire roster would find out.

Melina didn't know it, but she was about to find herself in hot water... again. Similar to the position she found herself years ago, which caused her contract to be terminated.

* * *

Brie was also finding herself in hot water, well literally, she was trying to boil water for practice. All week, Brie spent her days attempting to do maternal things... but it didn't click and the more she attempted, the more she became uninterested.

"It's just not me," Brie felt herself saying as she dumped the water into the sink. "What the hell am I doing," she cried out as she kneeled on the kitchen floor. Wade walked in just as Brie began to cry with this helpless feeling inside of her, "Whoa, what's the matter," he asked as he patted her on the back.

Brie looked at him, "I can't do this, it's not me and the longer I go on with this whole act... the more I'll get attached and the more it'll hurt... if I do decide not to go on," Brie cried out to him, but she looked away out of shame.

"What the hell, Brie, you can't be serious... I wish I could tell you what's best for you, but it's not just about you," He reminded her.

Brie shook her and sarcastically chuckled, "Wade you have no job and you're not even there for me, other than maybe once in a blue... I can't just do this," Brie admitted to him as she walked away.

Wade watched her leave something he so believed in, she just gave up like that, without even trying to hold on.

* * *

Cherry could no longer hold on, she only had about three weeks to live and she wanted to carve out time for everybody, so she set up a whole day to spend with Eve and Eve planned everything out. "Disneyland, us, at Disneyland, this has to be fun," Eve exclaimed as she took a photo with Cherry by the entrance.

Eve looked at the picture, she saw the bright light in Cherry's eyes... but her face was fading and Eve tried hard to hold it back. "Wow, for once I'm not looking to see how I look," Eve admitted as she chuckled.

"Yeah, I can tell, you didn't wear makeup and you put your hair up in a bun," Cherry made an observation on her humbly mellow friend.

Eve shrugged and shook her head, "I just don't want to waste time, you have family to see and Randy... I just want to have an entire day with you and I don't want to waste a second," Eve explained as she walked along.

"You do take a long time with makeup," Cherry teased with that smile she was holding onto for dear life, she still had a strong grip. "If you don't want to waste time, maybe you should think about returning to wrestling," Cherry suggested out of the blue.

Eve turned to her, she didn't know how respond. She tilted her head in confusion.

"I mean, you can't run away from it and you can't hide. It's better if you finish it off right, wrestling meant a lot to you and you owe it to yourself to finish off the right way," Cherry explained to her friend. "Because I know I'm finishing off the right way," Cherry told her, continuing to walk with this sense of pride.

* * *

Carmella was the queen bee of NXT, she ran the backstage area and she could ruin anybody if she wanted to. Melina was on her list and it wasn't looking too bright for her... Alex Riley's girlfriend happened to be Carmella.

"Oh, well, look who it is... the new skank that's been getting touchy with my boyfriend," Carmella said as she walked up from behind Melina.

Melina turned around, she was shaking inside... but she didn't show it. "I think this is all a misunderstanding," Melina told her and her friends off. Alexa Bliss rolled her eyes and she began to wave her finger all over Melina's face, "No honey, I saw you," Alexa reminded Melina.

"No, no, she's not a new skank... she's a has-been... but still a skank," Carmella corrected herself as she laughed in Melina's unamused face. "First you mess around with Mr. McMahon and now with my boyfriend, you really are a whore and don't try to act all shy and cute, it's annoying," Carmella dissed Melina.

Melina simply brushed it off by turning the other cheek, she wasn't shy like she used to be... but she was still somewhat intimidated. "Okay dude, I'll leave your boyfriend alone, if you just leave me alone," Melina proposed as she walked away, even though she knew that he was the one who wouldn't leave her alone... but that's what turning the cheek is all about.

"Deal... bitch," Alexa said from the background, while Summer laughed along. "I'm not letting her off the hook that easy," Carmella told them as she watched Melina walk away.

Melina had no idea what was coming her way.

* * *

The minutes turned into two hours and Nikki stayed sitting on the beach, which is when her husband went out to look for her. "There you are, I've been worried about you," he said as he walked up from behind Nikki.

He joined her and he tried to read his wife, but she was somebody he could never read and vise-versa. It's like they were written in different languages, they just couldn't read each other. "I don't even know what's going on with you, I'm your husband I should know," he admitted.

Nikki forced a chuckle out, "Well, I don't know where you are half of the time... and I'm your wife," Nikki said back to him.

"All I know is that I want you to get up and try, do something with your life, I just looked you up on Google and I'd like to think I'm all caught up now," He teased as he got up from the sandy beach.

Nikki shook her head, she wanted to tell him off, Google only knew the wrestler Nikki Bella... but not the real Nikki and rumors don't count. "Actually you're not caught up, I don't think you ever will be... but I agree with the getting up and doing something with my life part," Nikki agreed, grabbing his hand for support.

He laughed as the two walked back, "Maybe one day I actually will know you and we'll actually be a real normal married couple," he promised her as the two walked up the stairs to their shared home. "I made you breakfast, it's cold, but it's still good," he told her as they walked on.

For a second, Nikki felt like grasping for her husband and the life the two could build... with no WWE or wrestling in general.

* * *

From Malibu beach to Newport Beach, Eve and Cherry took a long walk down the beach, one last sacred time. They felt the sun calm them, it promised something more than just life, the waves crashing brought some sort of peace to them... especially to Cherry's soul.

"I want you to be with Randy, if he's gonna end up with someone other than me... I want it to be you," Cherry blurted out to Eve.

Eve turned to her, she didn't know what to say. "Oh, why, thank you, but Cherry, come on, don't say that," Eve said as she put her hand on Cherry's shoulder. Eve could feel Cherry take a very deep breath in, as if she were letting go.

"I mean it, you two deserve to be together... he deserves you and you deserve him, please don't think I'm crazy and actually at least believe in it a little, you know that it might happen," Cherry begged of Eve.

Eve held the tears back, she hugged her tightly and she simply went with it. "Okay and if that doesn't happen, I know Randy and I will always be connected thanks to you," Eve promised her dear friend.

"I believed that I would go out the right way and so far it's looking that way, I also still believe you will return to wrestling and that you should," Cherry continued repeating into Eve's ear.

Eve had a lot to ask, but she felt the moment and it was a beautiful, so she continued feeling through her heart and veins. The sun illuminated every little step the two took, everything felt so real and it was sinking in like the smell of the ocean.

* * *

Melina finally made it to her date with John, a few minutes late, but nonetheless she managed to make it. "Sorry, I'm sorry, forty minutes late, I feel so bad," Melina told John as she sat down, with her breath lost for a man she decided to keep.

"Why should you feel bad, oh right, because I'm the loser who still fights crappy indie wrestling shows and who waits on some big star," John went off on her as he got up from his chair.

Melina thought they could just have pizza and some laughs, but she did not expect his... then again, she didn't expect much from him nowadays. She's been so busy since arriving at NXT, that she's pushed John into this blank empty area in her life.

"I'm sorry, I was very busy and didn't think it'd take this long," Melina explained to him. "I'm at NXT and you're still doing indie shows, who cares," Melina insisted as she tried grabbing his hand for him to stay.

John turned to her in an instant, "I don't care, I was happy when you got called up again... but apparently you care so much that you become obsessed," John snapped on her. "Goodbye Melina, I think it's best we don't see each other, not that we probably will anyway," John told her off, dismissing himself from the small pizza place.

Melina simply watched him walk off, she knew it was her fault... but she also knew it was for the best. He obviously didn't fit into her life at the moment, it was hard to admit, but Melina didn't want to keep running with this man for nothing.

* * *

The skies were getting darker and the day was getting old and it was all getting ready to end. Cherry and Eve had one last destination before they could call it a day. They visited the Orange County hospital, which was an emotional place for both Cherry and Eve, it's where their friendship started and where they became new people.

"Wow, a year ago I was here paralyzed with a feeling that life was over for me, but you helped me Cherry and I thank you," Eve cried out as she held onto Cherry's hand. "In fact, little did I know, that my life was just getting started during those few moments in that single little bedroom on that tenth floor," Eve said as she pointed to the exact window she and Cherry would look out and about.

Cherry took a deep breath in and she felt the place speak to her, "Oh Eve, who knew we'd become like sisters and who knew that I, the nurse, would be the one needing help one year later," Cherry said, looking back and cherishing every little moment in that hospital.

"Oh, believe me, you've helped so many others more than you can imagine, you definitely helped me see life in a different way," Eve admitted as she felt the moment set in with the perfect day, raw yet so electric.

Cherry leaned her head on Eve's shoulder and the two stood there watching and reflecting over a time they'd never thought would change their life's forever. Cherry, in the rarest of ways, felt some type of strength by just looking at that hospital building.

The two friends didn't feel the clock ticking anymore, it was all just time and the universe was way beyond just life and death, something which kept Cherry hopeful.

* * *

Brie was also about to have one of those moments she doesn't recognize at the time it is taking place, a moment that would forever change her life.

"Hello, this is Brie Bella, I called earlier to make an appointment and I have made up my mind... I'm going through with the 'procedure' we talked about, so I'm just calling to confirm," Brie said into the hospital's recording machine. She felt the fear shake her, but she knew it was for the best.

She dropped the phone and then looked up, only to find her bathroom mirror right in front of her. A side of Brie was looking right back at her, the guilt was setting in, so Brie turned off the lights and she closed the door and she walked to a room with no mirrors or anything that could remind her of herself.

A part of Brie wanted to call Nikki, but she couldn't come up with an explanation for herself... let alone for anybody else. Brie lied in the dark, with her nightmares whispering the worst things into her delicate ears and with her dreams innocently dancing to the soundtrack of a life she didn't want to give up.

* * *

 **Written & Created By~ Jonathan N.**

 **Published On March 25, 2016.**


	8. The Life That Never Lived

**California Friends**

 **Season 3, Episode 8: The Life That Never Lived**

 **Starring~ Melina Perez, Brie Bella, Nikki Bella, Eve Torres, and Nattie Neidhart.**

* * *

One bitch talked, a second one believed it, and a third bitch spread it. The gossip, the rumors, the lies, and the mocking. The locker room turned to Melina, they all looked towards her as if they knew something.

"Melina, you need to watch yourself! I'm hearing so many things about you and they're all not good, which can only mean one thing, you've messed with the 'power' trio," Bayley let Melina know. "Quick tip, most people just leave them alone and laugh at how ridiculous they are, people around here avoid getting themselves tangled up in trouble that involves the 'power trio', because they will wreck your reputation," Bayley notified Melina.

"I didn't try to get involved... it was all a misunderstanding and now they're taking it to a whole other level," Melina explained to Bayley, wrapping her hands around her stressed out head.

"I'm just looking out for you and only idiots believe them, unfortunately the 'idiots' are all the new people and unfortunately three quarters of this place consists of new people, it is a development training place after all," Bayley told Melina as she walked away.

"Thank you for telling me, is their anything I can do to make them back off," Melina asked.

Bayley turned around, "Like I said, I've never been in that situation and everybody that has is no longer around... not to scare you or anything," Bayley revealed, walking away with her lips sealed from there on forth.

Melina was left with the drama she was so used to when it comes to wrestling. She thought with the new name, 'NXT', the drama would somehow disappear... but it was circulating the air around her. She was terrified of what could transpire.

* * *

Nattie was back in NXT for a one match deal she agreed on with Stephanie. Although Nattie was not signed to the roster and although she was rejected, Stephanie wanted to at least give her a chance to impress her and Nattie took the chance.

"Okay, you know the deal, go get ready," Stephanie told Nattie as she watched her walk through the front door.

Nattie put her bag down, inside- the wrestling gear she hadn't worn in months. "Do the people out there know I have a match," Nattie asked nervously.

Stephanie shook her head and laughed, "Your fans," Stephanie asked sarcastically. "Nattie nobody knows who you are, no offense, and it's a dark match, so no," Stephanie told her, dismissing herself to give Nattie the privacy.

"Okay, well, you better get the contract ready," Nat said under her breath. Staying motivated and positive.

* * *

Brie had gone through a lot in the past month or so, she was left at crossroads and either way, her life would be drastically impacted. After almost a month, she finally chose and there she found herself- in a living room, revealing to her mother that she would have the sunshine within her removed.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not having this baby," Brie revealed to her mother.

Brie's mom simply stared at her with her arms crossed. "I'm disappointed in you and I don't think I can talk to you right now," she admitted as she turned away from her daughter in need. "I don't want to say anything that i'll regret, because I know this must be hard for you and I don't want to add to that," she told Brie, sitting down to process everything.

"Don't tell Nikki or anybody else," Brie begged from her mother as she began to walk out.

Her mother quickly stopped her, "Woah, don't do that," She yelled to Brie while crying. "Brie, this is hard for me too and for Nikki and for anybody else who cares about you... wait, have you even told Wade yet," she asked Brie.

Brie shook her head and walked away. "I'm sorry, I just haven't had the right mindset to do it and I'm the one carrying the baby," Brie explained to her mother.

"Brie, tell him! If you're not gonna tell your sister and your brother, tell Wade at least," Brie's mother demanded. Watching as her daughter helplessly drove off.

* * *

That same morning, Nikki was preparing for her own fears. She was shaving for a photo-shoot she had scheduled, with the encouragement of her husband. The two booked a photo-shoot where Nikki could finally motivate herself to make some type of comeback.

While Nikki shaved her right leg, she ran out of shaving cream and went out to look for it... only to find out that her husband was long gone.

Nikki grabbed the note on the counter and it read; _Last minute meeting, had to fly out to Utah, sorry, but good luck!_

She took the note and she shoved it into the kitchen trashcan, she then ran back to the bathroom in fear that somebody might see her with nothing on but a white towel. "I'm fucking doing this for you," she cried out.

Nikki continued shaving, without shaving cream, her legs were dry at that point, from all the hot water and the razor was dull from all of the usage.

Nikki would cut herself, but she would continue to shave over. She cried her eyes out in the bathtub, feeling nothing, yet feeling everything.

* * *

Eve had her last full day alone with Cherry already, now came Randy's turn... well he got two days and on the first day, Eve wanted to help him plan a little something. So the two worked to create the perfect long day date.

With the permission of the hospital, which meant so much to the two of them and Cherry, they rented a particular room that meant something particularly special to them for an entire day. It was the room where Randy and Cherry fell in love, and the room where Eve met Cherry too.

Eve was excited and Cherry could feel it as she waited in the elevator for the tenth floor, with her eyes closed.

"Open up," Eve exclaimed to Cherry as she led her into the room by the hand. Randy stood near the window, while music played in the background, he simply smiled and waited for her reaction.

Cherry looked at him and cracked a smile, "You guys did this, all of this," Cherry asked and they nodded. "Now go enjoy, I'll be in this little storage room watching TV," Eve teased as she went into the small room within the room.

"You can join us," Cherry insisted.

Eve shook her head, "The food won't make itself, where else do you think it's coming from silly... well it's pre-cooked, but somebody needs to heat it up and serve it," Eve told her. She opened the door and the smell of the cooking released some type of celebratory feeling to that regular morning, which could just be the last for some.

* * *

Melina was always the calm type... well actually never, she would always overthink and get anxious. The threatening factor wasn't helping her keep self-calmness, she feared the idea that she could be released due to the bad reputation she was already beginning to get. She feared the thought of that, so she avoided the 'power trio' as much as she could, but they always had a way of finding her.

"Aww, are you scared, are you hiding," Carmella mocked Melina as she walked up to her with her two backup girls behind her.

Melina turned to face all three of them, she shook inside and she hoped they would somehow just get bored with trying to ruin her. "I actually am hiding, I don't want any problems honestly," Melina told them as she gave them a simple smile. "You had a nice match Carmella, I saw it and I was really impressed," Melina tried kissing up to her.

"Nice try, nobody ever says that about Carmella's matches," Alexa added in, but then bit her tongue the second she realized what she just had said.

"Shut up Alexa," Carmella told her off as she put her focus back on Melina. "But, yeah, nice try! I still am out to get you, so watch out bitch," Carmella threatened Melina, walking off with the power over Melina's helpless self. Alexa and Summer followed her as they laughed at the fear in Melina's face.

Melina shook her head, she wanted nothing more than to just be invisible. During her first stint back in 2013, she was invisible... but now she had way much more pressure on her back. It's as if people knew this was her second chance and they were just testing to see if she'd break and then somehow come back for a third time.

* * *

Nattie was currently still trying to get that second chance of her's, she was in the ring and her opponent was newest wrestler Asuka. Asuka was the next big thing and the fans went crazy for her in-ring ability that she learned from Japan.

"ASUKA, ASUKA," they all yelled as the bell rang for the match. Nattie also had some wrestling experience in Japan, but she didn't get near the praise. As Nattie fought, she felt herself losing grip of her skills and Asuka quickly took advantage of that.

Nattie took a fall to the floor, but she thought about the importance of the match and got back up on her feet. She fought and gave it her all, impressing the audience with about 4 moves she had under her belt. But every move Asuka made, the audience went crazy for. She had the crazy, electric moves that captured the audiences interest.

Nat lasted a long time in the ring, but she was pinned and it was over. She held onto her sweaty head as she watched the audience simply just stare at her, she then came across Stephanie's face in the audience. Stephanie shook her head and she worded, "I'm sorry, but nice try."

Also in the audience, was an old friend, Melina. Melina was overwhelmed with seeing her friend for the first time in two years, but it broke her to see Nattie go down so badly.

Nattie didn't see Melina, but she saw everybody else and they all looked at her with a blank facial expression. All of them didn't care for who she was, but she cared so much, yet felt so hopeless about it all. She felt like it only really mattered to her.

* * *

Nikki sobbed, she drank, she laughed... but most importantly, she forgot. It's as if life didn't matter to her at that point, she was just throwing the bottles back. Her morning was a blur, so were the first hours of the day.

Later in the afternoon, Nikki showed up to her scheduled photo-shoot, drunk as a skunk. She figured it was a pretty afternoon, with a pretty sunset, for her to just drink.

As she stripped to just a teasing bikini, the cameras began to click & flash. Nikki smiled for the cameras and she posed, like she cared, but she didn't. "I love it, give me more Nikki, give me more," the photographer cheered her on. The flash of the camera blinded Nikki, quite literally, which made her laugh.

Nikki simply let her Marilyn Monroe out, she tried being sexy, but the alcohol had a different image for sexy. "Okay honey, please don't touch that area," the photographer told Nikki.

Nikki laughed and stumbled around in front of the flashing cameras. She got in a few descent shots, but the photographer decided to cancel the photo-shoot and set it up for another day instead. Pushing Nikki back, similarly to how her own husband was pushing her back.

* * *

After watching Cherry's favorite movies and TV show episodes, it was time for the more romantic part of the date. Eve brought out the plates of food, she even brought out roses. Randy lit the candles nearby and Cherry watched, amused.

"Hey, I'll do that, take my seat," Cherry insisted. Eve was confused, but she saw how much Cherry really wanted her to sit down, so she sat.

"Okay, thank you, I guess I'm pretty hungry and in the meantime you and Randy can go walk around the hospital hallways... but come back by 5, I'll have dinner set up for the two of you," Eve told Cherry. Little did Eve know that Cherry wanted her and Randy to have dinner together, as a date.

"No, Randy will stay and you two will have a little date," Cherry told the two of them. "Don't worry, I've told you two about it and I want to test it out, to see if you two click," Cherry explained to the two.

Eve chuckled, she was uncomfortable with the idea and so was Randy. "Come on Cherry, it's honestly weird and I wanna have dinner with you... no offense Eve," Randy said.

"No, No, No! I want you two to have dinner together, please at least try," Cherry begged from them both as she served them their first plate.

Eve and Randy both turned to each other and they smiled, "I guess we can try," Eve whispered to Randy as they began to eat and talk... well at least they were trying to make conversation, without allowing it to feel forced. The two only played along because Cherry desired them to be together so badly.

* * *

After finally getting her pride together, Nattie rushed to her car. Melina happened to be going over to her own car too, when she noticed Nattie. "Nat, oh my god, I haven't seen you in forever," Melina exclaimed from the other side, waving to her old friend.

The two were a couple feet away from each other, both in the middle of that awkward parking lot. Melina waited for Nattie to turn around and Nattie hoped the familiar voice that was calling her name wasn't the one she feared it could be.

Natalya turned to Melina, she quickly turned back around without saying anything and she shamefully rushed towards her car. She panicked and took off, without even at least waving hello.

Melina watched as the car drifted away, she was confused and somewhat offended. "Okay, well that wasn't rude," Melina sarcastically said under her breath. A reunion wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

* * *

Eve and Randy were about one hour into their date, when they desperately turned to Cherry. "Come on, this is silly, I'm sorry! I don't know what you're trying to do, but I wanna spend as much time with you and you're pushing me away," Randy admitted to Cherry as he got up.

Eve followed him up, "I agree, what are you doing," Eve asked Cherry.

Cherry looked at them both, she chuckled to make the situation seem less personal. "I really like you two and you are my favorite people on this earth, I just want you two to end up together," Cherry explained to them.

"There's got to be more," Eve said. With both her and Randy not buying the explanation.

Cherry got up and she went over to the window, she turned away shyly and she began to cry. "I'm scared you two will drift away and our friendship meant so much to me, if I'm gone, you two will probably dissolve and that hurts for me to even think about," Cherry finally admitted. "And I know that you will fall in love some day Randy, I can't stop it, but I can encourage it and I'd like that somebody to be Eve, because she is amazing and you are amazing, you two together would be amazing," Cherry explained to them.

Eve and Randy both looked at each other, they held hands as they walked over to Cherry. They tapped her on the back and Cherry turned to see them holding hands, they then made way for Cherry and the three held hands by the gloomy window.

"We're all bonded for life, I would never forget about Eve, just like I wouldn't forget about you," Randy promised Cherry as he kissed her on the cheek.

Eve nodded, "You two changed my life forever! Randy saved my life and you taught me something that I wouldn't have learned on my own... were the three musketeers," Eve told Cherry as she kissed her on her side of the cheek.

"I'm scared," Cherry whispered. Randy held her tightly as he closed his eyes to imagine a world where he could one day meet her again.

Meanwhile, Eve wiped Cherry's tears and her own away. She held her too and the three shared a moment that would last forever.

In front of the same giant window, the three stood in a moment that felt infinite in the most inexpiable way ever.

* * *

Brie stepped out of her car, with a giant charcoal trench coat covering her entire body. She had on some big black sunglasses and a hat to cover the guilt as she walked towards the hospital.

She could feel the wind throw her back, is if the entire universe hated her for what she was about to do. "I have an appointment with Dr. Rodgers," Brie notified the receptionist. She nodded and Brie walked down the hallway, to end what never even really started... an unborn life.

It was hard, but at precisely 8:04 PM, Brie had gone through with the abortion and she was no longer pregnant.

Brie felt the guilt take up every fiber of her body, but she knew it had to happen, even though she and others couldn't understand at the moment... or ever maybe.

Brie cried after getting home, she hid from the world... but she couldn't hide from herself. Her thoughts and her feelings, everything about herself felt so wrong, like a sin. She was her own nightmare.

But by 11:04 PM, Brie decided she couldn't let herself drown. "I'll be returning, but not to the main roster, I want to take it slow, so I'll be heading to NXT if that's okay," Brie asked Stephanie as she cried on the phone.

 _"Is everything okay Brie,"_ Stephanie asked from the phone. Brie sniffled and she cleared her throat, "Yes," Brie insisted.

* * *

 **Published On April 1, 2016.**


	9. The Goodbye Of The Sweet Girl

**California Friends**

 **Season 3, Episode 9: The Goodbye Of The Sweet Girl**

 **Starring~ Melina Perez, Brie Bella, Nikki Bella, Eve Torres, and Nattie Neidhart.**

* * *

It was another typical California afternoon. The shadows were beginning to set on the NXT building, where Melina spent most of her time. She loved the environment, despite not having many friends, she loved being a part of the wrestling.

Melina was minding her own lonesome business, but a distracting noise was getting in the way. She could hear something 'click-clacking' on the floor, it sounded like bitch-heels.

Carmella and her posse stopped in front of Melina. "Hey Melina, you need some makeup, or do you not wear any for your matches," Carmella mocked Melina, with a hand full of foundation powder. "Maybe that's why you're so unpopular with the crowd," she continued mocking.

Melina crossed her arms and shook her head, but the power trio weren't backing off. Carmella blew the powdered foundation that was on her hand into Melina's face, "Ooops, I was just trying to blow you a good luck kiss," Carmella taunted Melina. "Because I heard a little rumor that you were also into girls..."

Melina was very close to losing it, but she didn't. She simply wiped her face with the nearest towel, except they weren't done. Summer and Alexa had a handful of foundation powder too, Summer and Alexa both 'sneezed' at the same time.

All of the foundation was all over Melina's face and hair, "You bitches," Melina roared. She got up and shoved Carmella back, "I warned you and your little sheep friends," Melina yelled into their faces. She pushed Carmella again and all three backed up, shocked.

The power trio didn't look so powerful anymore. "Ugh, whatever," Carmella said, rolling her eyes and walking away as if she didn't care. Summer and Alexa followed, both still gasping and scared that Melina would run after them.

* * *

Unlike Melina, Nattie was prepared for the mean people. She was reading through her reviews about the match she had at NXT, about 96 of them were positive and Nattie couldn't help but to jump up and down.

Hours later, Brett called Nattie and Nattie was dying to tell somebody about the positive reception her comeback match had. Brett, however, had something else in mind to talk to her about. "I want you to come to Canada, the wrestling promotion you were previously in is slowly growing and this time I really do think it's going to take off," Brett told his niece.

Nattie was speechless, she had taken his offer before and it did come with many lessons she would have never learned if she hadn't gone back to Canada, but Nattie couldn't run from it all again. If she kept living life like that, she would be running away forever.

"I'm sorry, but no! I'm staying here and I'm embracing the situation I'm in... without Tyson and without any friends and without wrestling... and well, without anything really," Nattie explained to him. "It sounds crazy, but it's crazier to run," she said.

Brett was not expecting her reaction, he was surprised. "Well then, good luck Nattie! I love you and I believe in you," Brett told her.

Nattie stopped him, before he could hang up. "Oh and remember that match I had in NXT, people actually had a lot of good things to say about it," Nattie told him. "I just had to tell somebody," she gushed.

"I'm proud of you and I believe in you," he empowered her.

* * *

It has been over a year since Eve last considered returning to the ring. Eve had been fighting to avoid ever stepping foot in a ring again, but she couldn't fight the ultimate fighter- her friend Cherry. Eve always secretly had wrestling in the back of her mind, but she did her best to push it away as much as she could, out of fear and regret.

That was finally about to end, Eve was going to end it herself. _"This is Eve Torres and I'm calling because I am really considering a return to the ring,"_ Eve began typing up the email.

 _"I know the company has attempted to stay in touch with me and I know the company has tried in the past to recruit me back into the ring, and all I did was push and deny... I'm really sorry. So when you get a chance, it'd mean a lot to me if you could accept me again with open arms if I do decide to return,"_ Eve typed up, with tears running down her cheeks.

Eve sent the email and she rested her head on the table, she couldn't fight the tears. It was an emotional moment.

* * *

Melina finally thought she was safe, until... "Melina, can I please see you in my office," Stephanie said from her office door. Melina immediately walked to her, "Yes, what's this about," she asked nervously.

Melina was convinced it was about the incident that took place earlier, but to her surprise, it wasn't.

"We like your fire, we want to move you up into an actual storyline," Stephanie announced. "We will be partnering you up with a returning wrestler, she's an old friend of your's I believe, so get ready," Stephanie told her.

Melina didn't take anything for granted anymore, she was happy to just to be there... but to finally have a story to share with the audience, she was breathless. "Thank you so much," Melina exclaimed as she shook Stephanie's hand. "Great, now go prepare yourself, I want you two to go in for training," Stephanie told Melina.

* * *

Nikki and Brie had lost contact for about a month over the business and craziness of their lives, but they decided to meet each other for lunch at the NXT performance center. "Hey, how has my sister been," Nikki asked. Brie cautiously walked towards her for a hug, but Nikki pushed away.

Brie could feel the tension, she feared Nikki knew what Brie didn't want to tell her.

"Brie, first tell me, why are going back to NXT," Nikki asked suspiciously. "I left the WWE for a short break because I had lost my title and I was on the verge of having a meltdown... but why'd you leave Brie," Nikki asked her sister.

Brie shook her head, she didn't want to lie, so she made her answer vague. "I felt it would be wrong for me to be there, in WWE, without you," Brie told her. Nikki didn't believe her, she sarcastically chuckled and shook her head.

"You dumb fucking bitch... I know you got an abortion, don't even ask how I found out, but you never planned on telling me did you," Nikki broke the thin ice that Brie was hiding on top of.

Brie's felt that ice break under her, she turned around, refusing to even argue with her about it. "Brie I deserve to know about stuff like this, I am your sister," Nikki yelled, pulling Brie by the arm. Brie turned around and pushed her off, "Let go of me," Brie demanded with her shaky voice.

"No, why didn't you tell me," Nikki continued to ask. Brie didn't want to answer, but she had to, Nikki deserved that at least. "Because you had a miscarriage and I didn't want you to feel bad or hate me," Brie admitted.

Nikki shoved her against the door, "I wouldn't have hated you, but now I do. You never told me, because you don't think I can handle the truth," Nikki said. Brie stuck her hand out and took Nikki's sunglasses off, "Look at you, you're drunk in the middle of the damn day... if I told you about this, who knows Nikki," Brie explained to her angry and hurt sister.

Nikki violently shoved her face to the side. Brie pushed her away, but Nikki held onto her hair... a group of strangers walked out from the building and the two sisters finally cut the fight. "I'm hurt Brie, I'm hurt you didn't tell me," Nikki finally started calming down.

Nikki walked away, without even looking back for an apology. "Nikki, I was trying to protect you," Brie pleaded, but her sister didn't stop for even a second.

* * *

Nikki started crying the second she got in her car. She rested her head on the steering wall, the afternoon sunset was so beautiful, yet life had gotten to be so ugly and she didn't understand why that was.

She wiped her tears and then sped away from the parking lot and into the traffic. Blasting the music and being about fifteen percent intoxicated. Brie watched from the side of the curb, she couldn't see clearly through the dark tinted windows, but she knew Nikki was hurt... no matter how much she tried hiding it.

Brie watched as her lost sister sped away, she cried and couldn't stop herself from doing so. It was a tragic story, one Brie wanted to avoid, but the beginning of the story began playing out right in front of her eyes.

From behind Brie, came Melina. She opened the performance center's front door to find Brie standing there, "I guess your my partner now... again," Melina said, to both of their surprise.

Brie quickly wiped her tears before turning around to face an old friend. Brie only faintly smiled, "Yeah, Stephanie told me," Brie said. Melina was clueless to the mess that transpired minutes ago.

"Well let's go train, I heard we're having an amazing storyline," Melina told her. Brie nodded and walked along her, "So, how have you been, it's been forever," Brie asked.

It wasn't the overly-excited reunion some people have or the emotional dramatic reunion, it was just a simple reunion with the sunset painted over their heads. Both women had gone through too much and Brie tried making small talk, regardless of the troubles that were haunting her head.

* * *

For Eve, it also felt like a simple afternoon. Until, she got a call that would indeterminately change her forever.

"Cherry passed away about forty minutes," Randy announced to Eve.

Eve froze, everything felt unreal and it was all playing out in slow-motion. "I'll be there in five," Eve told him with her voice dropped an octave down. She dropped the phone and slowly fell to her knees.

The tears ran down and Eve could not grasp the idea of her friend being gone forever. Eve just couldn't believe the day had come, she wasn't prepared for the ending that came with every beginning.

"Why," Eve cried out. She held onto her soul and bawled, it was the end of a beautiful friendship. The death of a sweet, sweet girl was the birth of another's humbleness and kindness.

* * *

 **Published On April 28, 2016.**


	10. The Shoulder To Lean On

**California Friends**

 **Season 3, Episode 10: The Shoulder To Lean On**

 **Starring~ Melina Perez, Brie Bella, Nikki Bella, Eve Torres, and Nattie Neidhart.**

Scene 12- Melina catches Brie crying, she gives her a shoulder and the two re-kindle a true friendship.

* * *

It was a sunny day- with the morning clouds setting in and the fog twirling around the ground. Everybody was wearing black and shedding tears, including Eve.

She was trying to hold it together, but the ending was too hard to bare. Randy walked up to her and patted her on the shoulder, the two watched as they lowered Cherry's coffin into the ground. It was a dark moment.

The two leaned on each other, Randy could feel her shaking. He tried making small talk to distract her, "So I heard you're returning to wrestling," he asked.

Eve nodded, "Yeah," she said, "I'm finally heading back, it's time I do." Randy held her tighter, "I'm proud of you," he told her.

"Cherry spoke to me and she made a point that I was afraid of even thinking... which is that life is too short and I need to close the chapter to my wrestling career the right way," Eve explained.

Randy and Eve stood in silence for a while, much like the rest of the people. "Don't waste a second," he whispered after the dead silent moment. Eve wiped her tears away, but they just came right back. They began burying her, Eve went to drop a rose and Randy followed.

* * *

Brie and Nikki were not on speaking terms, they've been avoiding each other for the past few weeks... well Nikki was the one who was avoiding and ignoring all of Brie's attempted ways of reconnecting and making up.

Brie tried calling Nikki, she tried calling her every morning and night. But Nikki got so tired of her calls, that she just blocked her after only a few days. Brie continued calling, but deep down she knew Nikki couldn't even hear her calling.

The wall Nikki built made it hard for either of them to hear each other, they were both in need and Brie wanted to help Nikki and she wanted Nikki's help in return too... but it was impossible.

On the other side of the empty line was Nikki. She sat by her living room window, watching as the waves crashed and stumbled all beautifully. Her husband walked in and he looked at her, but even he couldn't convince her to at least talk to Brie.

He watched for a second, but Nikki ignored his presence, so he left and that's how they've been living.

* * *

It was a morning that not many were in the mood for, including Nattie. She hadn't heard from Stephanie, not even a small message that gave her the rejection. Nattie felt invisible and alone, like she didn't matter.

Nattie's match was being praised, but she didn't feel the praise. Unfortunately, she ran into her ex-boyfriend and former fiance Tyson that morning.

Tyson and his girlfriend were walking around the beach, when they came across Nattie's lost face. "Hey, are you okay," Tyson asked.

Nattie rolled her eyes and turned to the two, "I'm fine, believe it or not, I'm not all depressed because I have nobody or nothing in my life," Nattie defensively responded. Tyson felt bad for her, even his girlfriend had sympathy for her.

The two didn't know how to respond, they felt uncomfortable. Nattie finally broke the awkward silence, "Just move away, gosh, there's a million places in this world! Go away, move far away from me and never bother me," Nattie told them off as she ran away to her car.

She just wanted to have a nice walk on the beach, but she drove off all upset.

* * *

Nattie finally got home after a long drive home, she drove a while just to clear her mind. Somehow, Nattie was tempted to go through her old box of 'Tyson memories'.

She shook up the box and grunted, dumping everything out afterwards. "Fuck him, fuck Stephanie, fuck everybody," Nattie yelled as she began shoving the memories into the trash. Some of the items included a teddy bear, a few pictures, an old t-shirt, a few albums, and other things that might have not meant anything to anybody else but her, maybe not even Tyson himself.

While going through the old things, she came across an old phone-book. She held the dusty book, which was filled with about 15 contacts.

Nattie threw the book in the trash, but her curiosity got the best of her and she decided to call the first number in the small little book. She waited for a voice, which was Melina's.

 _"Hello, who's calling,"_ Melina asked from the other line. Nattie stayed quiet, she panicked and hung up as quickly as she could. The phone began ringing again, it was Melina, Nattie ignored it and learned her lesson. She threw everything else in that box and forgot it ever existed.

* * *

After a slow morning, Nikki finally started off the day with a breakfast with her husband. She sat down and he smiled, "It's good to see you up and ready," he told her with a newspaper in his hand.

"Well, I can't watch the ocean forever.. well technically I can, the big blue sea sticks around," she told him. He laughed and shook his head, "Oh, but you have! No job or any hobbies on your list, just drinking and shopping," he responded.

Nikki dropped her fork and turned to him, "I want to have kids, I really do," Nikki told him, "I can be a stay-at-home mom."

He laughed, "First, you should think of returning to wrestling," he shot her down. "Because you really should be doing something with your life."

Nikki got up, "Well, I don't plan on returning to the ring any time soon, so tough luck, it looks like I'm just gonna keep doing nothing," she replied. She looked at him for some type of empathy, but he kept his eyes on the newspaper.

"I can't even have a conversation with you, maybe that's why I stare at the ocean all the time," she said under her breath.

* * *

Brie was getting her own rejection too. She finally told Wade about her abortion a couple of days ago, he wasn't taking it easy. The two would meet up every now and then, but Wade was so over Brie.

He was contemplating how he would break up with her and he finally just did it. "I can't be with you anymore, I try to look past the abortion... because I know it had to happen and I wasn't ready to be a parent either, but it's not even just that anymore," he explained to her, "Well, it's that and I just don't believe in us, sorry, but we need to be done."

Brie was speechless, she already lost her sister and most of her family, now her boyfriend too.

He walked away before she could even say anything. She just helplessly watched, her mouth trembled, but nothing came out. The tears slowly started running down her cheeks. Everything and everybody around her were being torn away from her, 'torn' isn't even the right word, 'walking away' and 'abandoning' were better words to describe the people that were no longer by Brie's side.

* * *

The day was waking up, the air seemed to become more fierce and the skies were beginning to pierce with color. Eve was on her knees, right next to Cherry's grave. She had her hand on the headstone and she ran her fingers lightly across the name, 'Kara Elizabeth Drew', but of course everybody knew her as Cherry.

She was a sweet and special girl, the name fit perfectly. The long-gone woman's precense never really felt 'gone', she touched so many lives, including Eve's.

As Eve finally got the strength to get up, she had flashbacks of the moments she shared with Cherry. Eve was scheduled for some private wrestling training that same day, but it didn't feel right just going there. Eve had to take the guilt off, so just like Cherry, Eve wanted one act of kindness.

She went through a list in her head, something that could stand out as kind and then it hit her. Eve grabbed her phone and she searched for a specific person she had in mind, "Kelly, this is Eve and I'm heading to my training, I was wondering if you could join me," Eve suggested.

Kelly declined, Eve argued back, and this went on and on until Kelly finally agreed to meet her. Eve was happy, she headed out and turned around one last time. Cherry's gravestone sat peacefully in the illuminating sunny field, the birds chirped and the world kept on spinning and so did Eve.

* * *

Nattie had nearly forgotten about earlier calling Melina and abruptly hanging up, until she went through her call log to call her uncle Brett. Nattie was feeling under the weather and she wanted somebody to talk, but her uncle Brett was a busy man and Nattie wanted to have more people in her life.

For a second her finger went over Melina's phone number, she shook her head and kept scrolling to find Brett's number. "You know what," Nattie finally said to herself, "I'm calling a friend."

She waited for a few seconds, but finally tapped on that phone number and waited impatiently for an old friend to pick up and accept her back into her life. Melina picked up, "Hello, who is this, you called me earlier I believe," Melina asked.

Nattie was seconds away from hanging up again, but she didn't. "An old friend of yours, who is a little scared right now," Nattie made her guess, "I'm sorry I hung up earlier and I'm sorry I avoided you at the parking lot when you waved at me," she apologized.

Melina stayed silent, she was hearing Nattie out. "It's Nattie by the way, and my life is just all over the place, so forgive me for being distant and standoffish," she explained. Melina chuckled, "How have you been Nattie," Melina asked.

Nattie laughed and the two got right to talking, like old times. They caught up and it was as if they had never lost contact.

* * *

After a long conversation with a returning friend, Melina went out for her match with her other returning friend. Brie and Melina were scheduled to face Carmella and Alexa Bliss, which was an interesting thing for Melina.

To finally have a storyline and to finally get the crowd fired up- it was all surreal for Melina. She finally felt like she was really back in the game.

Carmella hated it- she hated the attention and the recognition Melina was getting, and according to her it was only because Brie had joined her side. Melina didn't care, she was grateful regardless. Alexa, well the poor girl didn't know much, but she hated it all because Carmella hated it.. but then she really hated it when they beat Carmella and herself.

Melina pinned Alexa and she jumped up with the crowd. Everybody applauded Melina's honed and redefined craft, Brie also redefined herself under the new roster. Back at WWE, she was just Nikki's extra, but she finally felt equally important.

The two hugged and left victorious, with yet another match under their belt.

* * *

The afternoon was closing in, the sun was setting and the air seemed to coolly calm down. For Nikki, that meant loneliness. Her husband usually left for work in the afternoons whenever he was in the state, leaving Nikki with the red wine and blue ocean.

Nikki ditched the wine that afternoon and she instead picked up some whiskey, she went to the balcony and stood their lost in her own home. She stumbled to get their, but when she did she enjoyed the chilly winds and the sound of the beautiful, yet monstrous ocean.

The big, blue beast roared with serenity and Nikki enjoyed that. The lonely soul had nobody in her life- except for alcohol and the ocean. The sun soon faded away and the dark purple skies appeared. They took Nikki by surprise, but she liked the darkness of the nights.

She eventually fell asleep on the floor of her living room. Nikki couldn't afford walking all the way to her bed or even the couch, she closed the window-door behind her and took a few steps into the living room... only to fall right on the floor, where she slept like a baby.

* * *

Eve and Kelly met up at some small little wrestling promotion. They talked for a while, catching up, before getting in the ring to train.

Eve had anxiety, she hadn't stepped foot into a ring in years. But when she threw her first punch into the punching back, everything came rushing back to her. She broke down and cried, it was all too much for her to take in. "Sorry, I don't want to be dramatic... but wow, the ring brings out so many emotions," Eve admitted.

Kelly patted her in the back and the two got back to the punching bags.

The two were never really 'friends', but they built a friendship in the following weeks of training. Eve picked up on new wrestling moves and whenever she successfully performed an old trick of her's, she would jump up with a rush of fierce excitement.

Eve would also support Kelly's modeling career, she would even notify her about new modeling opportunities and Kelly began juggling both modeling and wrestling at the same time. Eve felt some type of way, a special feeling she hadn't felt in years.

There was a rush going through her body and mind, she felt alive and she felt bold- despite losing a friend recently. Eve began to wonder if Cherry purposely pushed her towards wrestling so that Eve could wake up and live her life, without feeling gloomy. Either way, Eve had Cherry to thank. And after much denial, Eve also had the ring to thank.

* * *

That night, Brie had Melina to thank. Brie had nowhere to go, she broke down and told everything to Melina. Melina was shocked, she wouldn't have guessed Brie was going through all of that.

Melina invited her to stay at her place. Jillian and Melina took her in their home and she felt safe.

Brie cried in front of them- but vulnerability is what forms friendships. Brie and Melina never had that closeness, but they did now, they rekindled and Brie couldn't be more thankful to have a shoulder to lean on that night.

* * *

 **Published On May 13, 2016.**


	11. The Feelings That Come Back

**California Friends**

 **Season 3, Episode 11: The Feelings That Come Back**

 **Starring~ Melina Perez, Brie Bella, Nikki Bella, Eve Torres, and Nattie Neidhart.**

* * *

Melina had lost her feelings for Brie a long time ago, she considered them misunderstood and let them go. However, on a sunny afternoon, all of those feelings came rushing back to her.

Brie and Melina were much closer ever since Brie started to confide in Melina.

"Thank you Melina, you truly are a wonderful friend," Brie told her while wiping her tears away. Melina patted her on the back, "I'm always here."

Brie had broken down randomly, which wasn't strange at that point. Every day Brie usually cries at least twice, usually at night time in her bed or while taking a shower, but sometimes just abruptly out of nowhere.

Melina hugged her and the two stayed there for a while, Brie looked up at Melina and the two made some type of eye contact that was indescribable. The eye contact felt special and that is as far as it could be described.

Melina felt it in her heart.

* * *

Away from Orange County and down Malibu, another broken woman needed a shoulder. Nikki's husband was home more often now, but it made no difference, it still felt like they were miles away in different worlds.

In fact, him being home was worse, because now Nikki had no excuse to justify why she and her husband weren't as close.

The two were in the kitchen, he was eating a steak and she was drinking some wine by the open window. They were both silent, you could hear his fork hit the plate every time he dropped it to get a quick drink of his chardonnay. One could also hear Nikki's wine splashing within her glass every time she spun the wine inside, which was practically every second because Nikki was bored out of her mind.

"I want a baby," Nikki blurted to her distant husband. He dropped his fork and gave her a disapproving look, "We've discussed this already, no," he dismissed her 'silly' idea instantly.

Nikki didn't have the energy to fight, but she found it within herself that day to fight. "Then why are we married, why are we even together," Nikki asked him rhetorically. "We have this house right by the beach and we have these gorgeous cars, yet ironically we have nothing at the same time! We are going nowhere, what is the point," she yelled and then stormed out.

"Believe me, I'm not too happy with you either, you're tiring me Nicole," he yelled back at her.

* * *

Back in Orange County, Melina and Brie attended a small meet-and-greet signing with some fans.

Melina didn't expect too much, she just had this secret feeling of happiness in her heart because she was right next to Brie and the entire day was practically just them two. However, Melina's expectations were most certainly exceeded, the line was packed.

The giant line exploded with fans, all excited to meet the tag team. Brie's expectations were also exceeded. Brie waved to the fans and they all cheered, months ago she would have never imagined that. She no longer felt like she was in Nikki's shadow, but it came with a price, the sun had to turn into darkness for the shadow to disappear.

Regardless of their pasts, the moment gave them a feeling of rejuvenation. Brie and Melina were a hot duo, and according to many they were on the forefront of the 'Divas Revolution', credited for making the women's tag-teams relevant again.

* * *

The halls of the NXT building in San Francisco had a tension about them on this particular orange afternoon. Everybody stopped, heads turned, and jaws dropped. "Eve, it is Eve," a person gasped. "Oh my god, it is her," another one responded.

Her stilettos could be heard from down the halls, everybody knew who Eve was, despite some of them being much younger and newer on the wrestling scene, they knew very well who she was.

Eve was hated, until she got in a car accident and then disappeared from wrestling, after that she became a mythical creature. Nobody ever heard of her again, rumors began to swirl on what really happened to her and some even believed she was deceased.

"No fucking way," Carmella said, surprised. Summer and Alexa stood by her, with their jaws dropped too. "Woah man," Summer also gasped, and Summer rarely ever said anything. Summer and Eve had one encounter years ago, right before the car accident, some even used to say that Summer was next in line to become the 'Eve 2.0', but Carmella came along and stole the spot.

Eve didn't mind the many eyes that were watching her, she would be shocked too. She walked into Stephanie's office, and ever single person was dying to know what Eve was there for.

* * *

After signing and meeting many fans, Melina drove down to a small little place, where they have delicious ice-cream. She met up with Nattie, who also needed a shoulder.

Melina waved from the doorway, while Nattie sat all lonely on the table by the corner of the place. The small little place was right by the beach- but it was still depressing to see Nattie there all alone.

"So, we finally meet again! I've missed you Nattie, how have you been," Melina asked with an ice-cream cone in her hand. Nattie shook her head, she couldn't try to act all happy for a friend she was just barely getting to know again.

"Tyson broke my heart, I thought he was the love of my life and when he broke up with me I didn't make a big deal... but it is a big deal, he stole my heart and it is tougher than I thought it would be, you know, to see him happy while I'm miserable," Nattie admitted. "And I can't be happy, wrestling is what makes me happy, but that not in my hands, Stephanie never even acknowledged my dark match at NXT, I haven't heard back from her and I feel like I have just given up by default," Nattie told Melina.

Melina put her hand on Nattie's forearm, "Nat, I was there too, not too long ago actually, everything can change in the blink of an eye. Feelings you thought were gone can come back around, things or people you thought you lost can be found again, even in your darkest moments when you're not even trying to look for them, amazing things can happen out of nowhere," Melina promised Natalya.

She drifted away for a second, and then said, "Thank you Melina, you are such an amazing friend and I am sorry, again, that I was so shitty to you, now, what about you, how are you doing," Nattie changed the topic.

The two friends got to talking, like old times.

* * *

There was a lot of anticipation at NXT, with the arrival of Eve. However, Eve would take no part in NXT, but would instead be moving up to the main roster.

"We're not even going to waste your time here in NXT, we want you to go straight to the big leagues and we want to make you champion there," Stephanie told her. "The Diva's Championship disappeared as you know, and now we have a new championship and we can just picture you holding that title high up," Stephanie said.

Eve thought it over, she then looked up and nodded. "Okay, I can do that," Eve agreed. Stephanie was excited to get the contract out, but Eve stopped her mid-way.

"As you know, I do plan on retiring soon, I just wanted a short stint... but I'm willing to stay a while longer to be the champion, under one condition, you re-sign Kelly Kelly," Eve proposed to Stephanie.

Stephanie was confused, "That blonde chick who worked here for like a year, I hardly even remember her... that's kind of random, but okay, I guess I can do that," Stephanie agreed on.

The two shook hands and it was a done deal, "I'm excited to make my debut and I won't let you down as a champion, neither will Kelly, she's been training with me and she has improved," Eve promised.

Everybody casually bunched up by the office. When Eve came out, Kelly was waiting and the two hugged. "Yes, we're both coming back," Eve exclaimed.

Out of everything, they found Kelly and Eve hugging more shocking. Eve was the reason Kelly left two years ago and everybody was aware of that, but they sure got to see a new side of this returning Eve.

* * *

The duo of Brie and Melina were on a roll, after meeting so many admirers and after officially being recognized as women wrestlers who are a part of the 'Divas Revolution', the two won another match that night.

Stephanie ran to them and she pulled them right after their victory, "I am in love with you girls, I have a proposal for you, what do you say to moving up to the main event," Stephanie suggested.

Melina was shocked, she didn't think they'd make it as a tag-team, let alone all the way to the main event. "Wow, yes, that'd be an honor," the two exclaimed.

"Okay great, I'll let you know more about the story-line... but just know, that it's the main event, for the entire roster, male and female, you'll be the main event for as long as the crowd wants you," Stephanie told them.

It felt surreal to hear, even at her peak as Diva's champion, Melina never reached 'main event' status. A few months ago, Brie was just Nikki's sister, so for her it was also surreal.

"We're main event-ing," the two cheered into each other's faces. They jumped up and down while hugging.

* * *

The day was not a victory for all, like Brie's sister Nikki. After her fight with her husband, Nikki drove off far down into the Death Valley Dessert.

She picked up a little friend to accompany her, Crystal, Nikki's newest friend. Her full name was Crystal Meth, she was good to Nikki, despite all of the paranoia she brought to Nikki's broken head.

Nikki didn't care, she was reckless. She drove without looking back, and when she finally reached the lonely dessert she started smoking her meth.

She didn't feel it, but she got gradually started to get lost. Nikki couldn't bare staying inside her little car, she felt trapped and she felt like she was being suffocated. Nikki jumped out and she got on top of her car's roof and just lied there.

The night was dark, but you could see this transition in the skies. It faded from dark blue to a grayish purple color, as if the heavens were talking to her. All of the beautiful little stars talked to her that night, she understood them and for some reason she could feel that they wanted her.

Nikki got up and ran around a little, paranoid that they were after her- her ghosts were hunting her down, she hid behind a cactus and then eventually ran to hide behind her car. After a while, she tired herself out and just fell asleep right inside her car.

* * *

 **Published On June 12, 2016.**

 **~To the victims of Orlando, and to many other LGBT people who have been killed out of hatred.~**


	12. The Old Faces

**California Friends**  
 **Season 3, Episode 12: The Old Faces**

 **Starring~ Melina Perez, Brie Bella, Nikki Bella, Eve Torres, and Nattie Neidhart.**

* * *

Melina was head over heels for Brie, she was also head over heels for John Morrison at one point... and now it was time for those two worlds to collide. Melina and Brie were walking down the hallway, when John approached Melina from the back.

"Hey, surprised to see me here," he said with a smile. Melina was shocked, if Brie weren't there she would've hugged John and gone off with him, but it was awkward. "What are you doing here," she asked him.

"Well, I got signed," John told her.

Brie backed off a little, "I'll give you two some privacy," Brie insisted. Melina shook her head, "No, no, I'll talk to you later John," Melina said and left with Brie.

John really did believe Melina would sit down with him for some coffee.

"What was that about... is he like an ex or something," Brie asked. Melina laughed it off, "No," Melina responded. Melina hid the topic under the rug and moved on as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Another new signed talent wanted to talk to Melina, and Brie too. After Eve had re-signed with the company she really wanted to put her best foot forward and start fresh in the company, so she invited Melina and Brie for an apologetic speech.

Eve was leaning against a palm tree, with her over-sized sunglasses on. She waited there.

Melina hadn't seen Eve since the day she went over to visit her at the hospital, which was over one year ago. Seeing her again was very strange- Eve was this new woman, her hair was different, her wardrobe was different, even her posture was different.

Eve was ready to show them that she was also a different woman inside, changed for the better. "Hey girls, long time no seeing you both," Eve said as she waved.

Brie and Melina each shook her hand. "I want to start off by apologizing to the both of you, especially to you Melina... I made you miserable and I placed so many obstacles in front of you when you were just starting off in this business," Eve went on about.

"Karma is a bitch... but she knows what she's doing! Because obstacles were placed in front of me too when I got in that car accident, and I felt hopeless... the last thing I needed was a bitch making it even more harder by adding stress to it," Eve said.

Melina right away went for the hug, "It's okay, it's all in the past now," Melina whispered. "I got a second chance here, why shouldn't you," Melina told her.

Brie joined in and the three hugged it out. Brie and Eve had never been friends, so it was new. However, Eve was the very first person Melina met on her wrestling journey and Melina considered her a friend, so for them to repair that friendship three years later was quite a moment for Melina.

* * *

An encounter with a person from the past was about to happen yet again, this time over in Malibu. Nikki was shopping at the organic grocery store. She was just looking around the vegetables and there he was, John Cena.

He waved and carried on, very casually and obviously very uninterested in her. Nikki was confused, she carried on too, but life is too short, so she went over to him.

"Hey, you wave but don't come up to say 'hi'... what's that all about," Nikki asked. John laughed, "Oh, sorry, I have to be somewhere after this, so I'm kind of in a rush and don't want to be rude," he explained.

"Oh, so I'm wasting your time right now," she teased jokingly. "I know it's random... but let's catch up, how about dinner tonight... for old times sake," Nikki suggested.

John nodded, "Perfect, just call me up... here's my new number and pick a place, I'll be there," he told her as he wrote down his cell number on her arm.

Nikki watched as he walked away, she was playing with old fire... but there was something exciting about this. A part of Nikki was telling her that her current fire was going out very soon, so subconsciously she wanted new fire.

* * *

And as she continued to shop around the store, Nikki got a call from another person of her past. "Hello, who is this," Nikki asked, but as soon as she heard the voice she hung up.

"No, hell no, blocked," Nikki said under her breath as she threw the phone back into her purse.

It was Brie, using Melina's cellphone. Nikki had blocked Brie's number and every other messaging related account, leaving Brie with no other way of reaching her sister.

Nikki's husband had met up with Brie to reveal something that Brie needed to share with Nikki. Apparently, Nikki's husband was planning to file for divorce. Nikki had no clue... yet a part of her did feel the end approaching.

Brie didn't care about discussing anything else, she just wanted to warn her sister before he dropped such a bomb on her so unexpectedly.

* * *

After many old faces chasing her, Melina was now going to an old face herself- Tyson, Nattie's ex-fiance. After chatting with Nattie and hearing about the company not even acknowledging her, Melina had to and wanted to get Nattie signed.

Tyson was on a jog on the beach, Melina recognized him, she didn't want to stop him, but the timing worked out and he stopped to drink water a few feet away from her. "Hey," Melina yelled.

She ran up to him, he turned around and barely recognized her. "Oh, hey, you're Melinda," he asked. Melina shook her head and chuckled, "Melina, Nattie's friend," she told him.

"I wanted to talk to you... I heard you and Nattie are done, but it's not about that, it's about getting her signed with _NXT_... you owe her that at least," Melina explained. Tyson shrugged, "Okay, and how can I help her get signed," he asked.

"Well I'm gonna put a good word in, but before that you need to act like you're a fan and you need to go on about how much you love her and how great you think she is in the ring... which will then get them to consider, and then when I come in they'll surely consider signing her even more," Melina explained her plan to him.

Tyson processed it and then nodded. He started running backwards, "Where are you going," she asked. "I'm going to talk to Stephanie right now, for Nattie," he responded as he ran towards his car.

He sped towards San Francisco, with Nattie on his mind. Tyson didn't even need to write some type of script, he knew exactly what to say about Nattie's wrestling ability and character.

* * *

Back in Malibu Nikki had her own talking to do. However, she no longer cared to convince her husband, she just wanted to have a real conversation with him.

She set up a table and had caters bring in food. She poured wine into two glasses, one for her and one for her husband. When he walked in he didn't know what to say.

Nikki wore a very pretty burgundy satin dress, it was _Channel_ , and it almost looked like it could be a lingerie sleeping dress. She had on some very pretty pearls and she had her hair all lusciously groomed, "This is all for you and I," she told him. "I want to talk, and just listen," Nikki told her husband.

He sat down, but only for a second.

"Where are we going, where is this marriage going," she asked. He shook his head and got up, "Okay, now you listen, where are you going? Because I thought you'd be back wrestling by now and I'd go back to handling my own business, I thought our marriage was just right before all of this... and now you're just wanting so much," he yelled at her.

She got up too and walked over to him, "Really, I never asked for this fucking beach-house, or my car, or any of these materialistic possessions you live by... I thought I wanted this- this lifestyle, our marriage- but I don't, so to answer your question I'm going to go out for dinner," she told him very close to his face.

He turned away and walked away from her. She shook her head and left too.

* * *

Who knows what the reactions would be if Nikki were to return to the wrestling locker-rooms? Eve's reactions were surely not positive though, she was welcomed with gossip and rumors. People whispered about her past mistakes, nobody trusted her.

After another day of training, Eve was minding her own business in the locker-room. "Can you pass me that bag, it's mine," Eve politely asked Alexa. Alexa looked at her with disgust, "Are you sure it's yours, or are you trying to steal it like you stole others careers," Alexa rhetorically asked.

"Are you kidding me," Eve grunted under her breath. So Eve went to get the bag for herself, she wanted no drama.

Kelly happened to overhear, so she stepped in. "Apologize, and stop being rude," Kelly demanded out of Alexa. "She's the sole reason I'm back here, and yes she was part of the reason why I left three years ago, but I repeat that is three years ago and you weren't even around, probably still in high school or something... so you're the last person that should even be talking," Kelly yelled at Alexa.

Alexa stepped back, Carmella grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to the side. "Leave Alexa alone, it's not her fault Eve is hard to trust," Carmella roared back.

All the other women in the locker-room stood around the four women, Eve tried blending in with the other girls to keep herself out of the mess, but they locked her in. "Kelly, let's just ignore them," Eve asked of Kelly.

"And by the way Carmella, I'm a new woman, I am no longer petty or bitchy... but when you push me I might get a little mean, so let me just tell it to you once- you will never be me, because you have not gone through what I have gone, and quite frankly I don't think you can reach my level of being the top bitch, so don't try me," Eve finally ended the entire argument.

Some of the women came up to Eve and told her that they trusted her, while others still kept a distance.

* * *

After having a heated argument with her husband, Nikki left to do something very risky- have dinner with an ex. Nikki was known to participate in risky activities, whether it was drinking and driving or doing meth in the middle of a dessert on a dark night. However, this night that risk had another side to it that could possibly save her.

Nikki and John couldn't get enough of each other, they were going on and on about their past and about their current present. "So you're single," Nikki asked and John nodded. "And you're married," he asked her in return.

"Yes... but to be completely honest, I doubt that marriage will survive any longer, and it's unfortunate that I know that and that I've practically given up on even saving myself from the storm that's to come," Nikki admitted.

John listened to her and Nikki liked that, her husband couldn't even acknowledge her existence, let alone comprehend and take in what she had to say. "It's a shame we broke up," John blurted out.

Nikki chuckled, she was imagining a life with John instead of her husband in her head. "Who knows, maybe the times and the moments will align for us one day and we'll find our way back around," she told him.

The candles burned in between them, the stars of California gleamed so beautifully up in the dark sky, and Nikki's mind finally felt safe for a moment that night.

* * *

 **Published On July 15, 2016.**


	13. The Unexpected

**California Friends**

 **Season 3, Episode 13: The Unexpected**

 **Starring~ Melina Perez, Brie Bella, Nikki Bella, Eve Torres, and Nattie Neidhart.**

* * *

 _NXT_ had already signed many new talent, they were always on the lookout for fresh new faces. The chances of the company bringing somebody old back onto the scene were very slim, unless they returned as trainers or something.

However, on a sunny summer-kissed morning they did the unexpected. Nattie was back, they called her up to re-sign her.

The reactions from the roster when Nattie returned weren't as intense as they were for when Eve returned. Eve has always been the more controversial figure in the industry, but Nattie had respect and that is something Eve didn't quite have.

So when Nattie did come through the doors, everybody welcomed her nicely, but many still watched their back. Everybody knew of her infamous rivalry with Eve, so they tried to stay away.

Nattie grabbed Melina and she hugged her, "Thank you so much, Stephanie told me you came up to her with the idea, so thank you," Nattie said gratefully. "I truly owe you, I'll always owe you now," she told Melina.

Brie stood to the side, Nattie turned to her and waved with a smile. "Hi Brie, by the way I am loving your little tag-team with Melina, it's an excellent storyline," Nattie gushed about.

"Maybe you can join us, play the villainous enemy or something," Brie suggested. Nattie shook her head, "No, I've learned I can't have everything and I am just grateful to be here," Nattie replied.

Nattie was back, let the unexpected begin.

* * *

For Nikki the unexpected came crashing to her. They were white, fat, and bold- divorce papers. Her husband had filed for divorce in the morning, he secretly met with lawyers and went behind Nikki's back just to be that more passive aggressive. He left with his suitcases after his lawyer had notified him that the divorce papers were in her hand.

Nikki found it odd that her husband wasn't home the night before, she slept it off and just assumed he was on another meeting. Little did she know that the divorce papers were sitting on the couch all throughout the night, she found them in the morning when she was about to get a bowl of cereal and came across them.

Nikki forced a laugh, because she wasn't going to cry. She felt the end coming very soon, she just didn't think it'd be this soon.

A part of Nikki felt like crying, but she ran out of tears a long time ago and quite frankly she lost nothing... at least that's what she was telling herself through her little alcoholic friend in the bottle.

* * *

News about Nikki's divorce spread fast. Brie found out that same morning, she of course saw it coming too, but it still shook her.

Brie wanted to be there for her sister, but her sister's wall blocked any kind of contact.

Brie found out through an online news source, a site that specifically focused on wrestling news. A picture of Nikki and her husband with a big split zig-zag in between them was used to pull the readers, and it got worse the more you read.  
In bold letters the title read- **Losing The Grip- The Tragic Story Of Former Champion Nikki Bella; Alcohol, Dead Career, and Now Divorced Too... Read More!**

Brie couldn't help it, she began to cry right then and there. Tears dripped on her phone screen.

* * *

In that same building Melina met up with John Morrison, a tragic story that she apparently saved. "Hey, I heard you're the reason they brought back Natalya... uh, I'm pretty sure Brett is going to add you to the Hart Family," John jokingly told Melina.

Melina laughed and nodded. "Well, I just want to thank you too," John said as he went in to hug Melina. "You made me try harder, before you I was half-assing it... then I saw you get signed and I wanted that too, so I pushed harder and now I'm here... so thank you Melina, I mean it!"

Melina loved the feeling of his touch, the spark was definitely still there. "Hey, sorry about brushing you off the other day... I guess I was overwhelmed with you returning," Melina apologized.

"It's no problem Melina.. I was hurt because I still find you cute, but it's okay if you moved on, I just thought we'd still be friends," John admitted. "I have to go, but let's meet up later after the show," John suggested.

"Okay, just meet me here," Melina replied.

* * *

Nattie and Tyson were also going to exchange some thank yous and apologies. Nattie went over to his place, she waited out on the driveway for two hours.

Tyson drove up and right next to him was his girlfriend. Nattie didn't care though, she just wanted closure.

"Hey, and hi," she greeted the two. Tyson's girlfriend backed off, "I'll give you two your privacy," she politely dismissed herself.

Nattie held his hand, "I am sorry for everything, I have been an asshole and I apologize," Nattie started off with. "I went away expecting you to freeze for me, the same way I expected _OCW_ to freeze for me and make everything about me... I was so ignorant, but now I see that isn't all about me because me getting signed to _NXT_ wasn't something I pulled off on my own," Nattie explained.

Tyson smiled and gave her a wink. "Well, can we still be friends... you know I'll always enjoy you, you mean a lot to me Nattie and I just want you to be happy for me the way I am for you," he told her.

"I am, now at least... back then I was drowning," Nattie said. "I will forever be grateful and I will always keep you in my mind," Nattie promised him.

She walked away feeling the closure. "Oh and by the way, thank you, Stephanie told me," Nattie said as she walked away.

Nattie waved to his girlfriend with a friendly smile and off she went to start her new chapter.

* * *

It's been four hours since Nikki found out she was now divorced. Those four hours were eating Nikki alive, they were whispering to her and trying to get her to lash out. Unfortunately for Nikki, she was too stubborn to go to Brie or any other family member, she didn't have many friends that she trusted, and going to John would just make her look desperate.

Nikki was left alone with her own demons and thoughts, rumbling and slowly by slowly they were creating a giant tornado that will one day knock Nikki off the face of the world.

She couldn't control herself. Nikki ran to her secret purse, it was hidden in the very back of her closet. She opened up to get her stash of crystal meth, but it was empty.

"No," she cried out, "No, no, no, what the fuck!" Nikki threw her purse against the wall, she sat on the bed with her hands over her head to cool down.. but the rage was just beginning. She abruptly got up and kicked the massive panoramic windows in her bedroom.

She grabbed a nearby stool and started breaking all of the windows in her room, one by one they all shattered. They made these horrific noises, coming down and collapsing.

Nikki couldn't control herself, but luckily she put down the stool and stopped breaking the windows. Unfortunately, she couldn't stop the destruction. Nikki went for her bottle of tequila and she drank until she could no longer feel her body or mind.

There on the floor lied Nikki's body. The sun glistened on her body, it was a beautiful sunset, but Nikki could no longer see the beauty in the simplicity of life. Not even the ocean's waves were pretty to her anymore, she had lost interest in absolutely everything.

* * *

From former champion to soon-to-be champion. Eve had her first _WWE_ live show, in front of thousands of people.

It was her debut match, her comeback match, and her championship match. Their was a lot of tension building up to the match.

Eve could hear the crowd, she waited for her theme song to hit the cue. Eve's trainers, Kelly, and Randy were all by her side.

Just like Eve, they were also very anxious. Randy held one of Eve's hands, while Kelly held the other. Eve held on strong and when her theme song hit she went out with confidence and ooze.

Half of the crowd was too young to even really know who she was and many others were too mainstream to even know anything about small indie promotions, but their was an uproar from the older generation who really knew every corner of every wrestling promotion. They all just barely recognized her from her early _OCW_ days, she came out with the same entrance, but with a new wrestling attire and a new theme song.

Eve felt a gleam reflecting in her eyes, she knew it was Cherry looking down at her. That just motivated Eve even more.

* * *

Brie wanted to talk to Nikki, so she went to her mother and brother in hopes that they would be the bridge for her to connect to Nikki. They did not want to side however, so they stayed out of it and Nikki wasn't talking to them either. She had isolated herself completely.

Brie understood, but she had enough of them no longer speaking. News that they weren't on speaking terms leaked online earlier, which devastated Brie.

The day felt miserable, just drenched in Nikki's sorrow. While Brie was at her mother's house Nikki's housekeeper called worried, "Hello, I am very worried for Nikki's safety... I know it's none of my business, but it has been getting worse and I really thought you should know before it gets any worse," she warned Brie on the phone.

Brie's mind began spinning, "I'll be there as quickly as I can... don't let Nikki know that I am coming and try to keep her inside," Brie told her. She hung up and turned to her brother and mother, "She's drinking... more than usual apparently, even her housekeeper is worried," Brie told them and then started rushing for her car.

"Brie we can send somebody else, she'll only get more destructive if we go over there," Brie's mom advised her. Brie turned to her, she really didn't know how to handle it... but Brie was afraid they wouldn't have time to get a third party to go over there and save her.

"Sorry mom, the walls have to come down, even if she doesn't want them to," Brie said and then took off in her car. Brie's brother rushed too and their mother jumped in the backseat, they took off to Malibu.

* * *

Eve's early wrestling career was filled with many accomplishments, but all of them were shadowed by her behavior and antics. Getting in a car accident opened up her eyes and going through the journey of walking all over again, meeting Cherry, losing hope, having fear, and re-discovering herself was sure a roller-coaster.

However, she'd never thought wrestling would come back around and be a part of her new life. It was unexpected. Just like her winning the _WWE Women's Championship_ on her first night back in the ring.

The match lasted about 12 sweaty minutes, Eve did her famous moonsault to pick up the win. The crowd was shocked that Eve had just ended a reign of 100 and plus days. Out of nowhere she came out and came out victorious.

Eve cried as the ref handed her the championship. Two years ago she was banned from ever winning a championship again after faking an injury and it was the worst thing, but fast forward and she no longer really cared about pouncing around with a shiny championship or trophy. However, she cried because she felt Cherry looking down at her with a sense of pride and victory.

She took in for a couple of minutes and then picked up the mic. "Hello Boston, a lot of you think I'm the new girl... but I've been here before, except I've come back with a true purpose... this championship is only the beginning of my journey, and ironically probably the last milestone of my wrestling journey," Eve said. "That's right, whenever I lose this title... I'm done, that could be in months or even weeks, but I am retiring after.. it's been a long one here in this ring, but it's my time to move on," Eve announced.

She dropped the mic and walked out with her title high up. The crowd was intrigued with this 'new girl', she captivated their attention and they wanted more.

* * *

Nikki wasn't going to let another surprise get the best of her. Her housekeeper accidentally let it slip that Brie and the rest of the family were on their way, so Nikki dashed out.

She was more drunk than ever, her vision was all over the place. The housekeeper begged Nikki not to drive, but Nikki left anyway. She didn't want to admit it, but she was scared for her life too.

Nikki drove off and right when she drove away from her driveway, Brie pulled up to the neighborhood. By the time Nikki left to the streets, Brie was just getting to the driveway.

They all gasped, "She isn't there... where the hell is her car, she can't possibly be driving under the influence," Brie's mom cried out.

Brie ran out of the car, "Well it wouldn't be the first time mother," Brie told her. They all ran to her door, pounding, but the housekeeper informed them of the tragedy.

Nikki couldn't go any miles further without putting her life and others at risk, so she went to the nearest hospitable place she could think of- John Cena's place.

He welcomed her with open arms. He could smell the alcohol and he could see how intoxicated she was, but he just worried about taking care of her. She felt safe, and even she were sober she wouldn't drive any extra miles to go anywhere else.

Nikki ended up spending the night at his place. Brie ended up spending the night at her place in Malibu, just to see if she'd come home... but she didn't.

* * *

And not far away another man would welcome a woman all over again, coincidentally his name was also John. John and Melina met up like they said they would.

He walked to their spot from one side and she from the other, they slowly made their way to each other. It was like walking down the wedding aisle, that dramatic.

Melina was just about to open up her mouth to say something when John kissed her.

She didn't push or try to stop him. They both felt a passion, the spark were reignited.

Melina suddenly found herself falling for John all over again, Brie who? She looked into his eyes and he ended up taking her away for the night.

You can never expect the unexpected, but it doesn't hurt to look out.

* * *

 **Published On July 23, 2016.**


	14. The Perfect Timing

**California Friends**

 **Season 3, Episode 14: The Perfect Timing**

 **Starring~ Melina Perez, Brie Bella, Nikki Bella, Eve Torres, and Nattie Neidhart.**

* * *

The summer was slowly coming to an end- 'the Divas Revolution' was slowly dying out, _NXT_ wasn't really bringing in new people, and storylines were changing. Including the storyline of Melina and Brie, the two weren't going to be tag-team partners for long.

Stephanie called them in that morning and she said, "I hate breaking you two up, I was loving everything you two were bringing as a tag-team... but I think it's time to move on, both of you need to go separate ways in your careers."

Brie and Melina both looked at each other, not sad or disappointed, they were actually thankful for the perfect timing. Brie had a lot on her plate with Nikki and Melina was secretly beginning to fall for John all over again.

They didn't argue or ask any questions, they just walked out. "Well it was nice working with you... again," Melina told Brie as they shook hands.

Brie pulled her in for a full on hug, "Hopefully we'll work together again," Brie said.

And then Melina realized she was over Brie, all of her feelings for Brie dropped.

* * *

For Brie, the perfect timing kept on striking that day. Nikki's personal struggles were revealed all over the web- the audiences were beginning to figure it out. They knew why Brie was wrestling at _NXT_ while her sister was away and they knew why she was partnered up with Melina, instead of her own sister- they were figuring out the puzzle.

Nikki broke that puzzle. She finally called Brie, out of the blue, to forgive her and to apologize.

Nikki realized how much Brie really cared about her. Brie couldn't believe it, hearing her sisters voice for the first time and finally being acknowledged by her sister felt like heaven to her.

"While falling down quickly, I thought about things... like how you went though all that trouble to warn me about a divorce that was coming my way, or how you drove all the way up here to keep me safe," Nikki went on about, "Anyway, I just want to apologize for being standoffish and for holding a grudge... you're my sister and I need you."

Brie got teary-eyed. "I'm so happy to be hearing from you," Brie said, with a joyous tone. The sisters took in the moment, then Nikki said, "Let's meet up for dinner tonight, I would love to catch up!"

Brie smiled, with a huge, huge smile. "I'd love that," she said.

The door with Nikki closed, so Brie went on looking for another door and she found it. Right when she closed that substitute door, the door with Nikki opened up again- the timing was perfect.

* * *

Nattie and Melina met for some training. Both women were at the bottom of the roster, so they'd figure they would just train together and rise together.  
The friendship and bond was stronger than ever. They would often meet up for lunch, along with Brie.

They got inside the ring and they started training. It brought back nostalgic memories for the two- they first met while training. Melina was the new girl and she was paired up with the veteran Nattie- Nattie completely destroyed Melina. But three years later Melina could take Nattie on, which it made it more interesting for the two.

Standing and watching from the corner of the room was Eve. She saw how they were bonding and just having the times of their lives.

It was like 2013 all over again- Melina right in between Eve and Nattie. Except it wasn't really like that, Eve wasn't going to make Melina chose or spread any lies about Nattie.

Eve simply walked away, while Nattie and Melina continued with their training.

* * *

Eve had nobody, except for Randy and Kelly. Kelly was usually busy with modeling or her fiance, so she went to Randy. It was a little awkward for Eve, but they made a pact with Cherry that they would always stay connected.

"Thanks for meeting me," Eve said. Randy hugged her and the two sat on the bench, "So what's up," he asked.

"I've just been lonely," Eve admitted, "All of the girls hate me or they don't trust me, and even if I try to bond... it feels like i've burned all of those bridges, Kelly is the only who likes me there and who actually talks to me there, but I'm in _WWE_ and she is in _NXT_ , plus she isn't always there when I visit _NXT_!"

Randy playfully punched her in the arm, "Well you got me, always be around, hell I'll even join wrestling," Randy teased. Eve laughed.

"Sweet, but I'm on the top roster... _WWE_ , I doubt you can even get into _NXT_ ," Eve teased back.

"I don't know I just don't know where I'm going... I feel so lost, like what do I do after I retire... continue being realtor?" Eve continued. "Being a realtor nice, but it's not special... I don't feel like it gives me a purpose!"

Randy put his arm around her neck, "You'll find your way," Randy promised her, "Think about it, you would've never imagined getting into a car accident and then come out as a changed woman with a new life... life isn't always that predictable!"

* * *

Melina no longer had the weight of feeling stuck in between Brie and John, it suddenly hit Melina that she was now back at the bottom of the roster.

She had nowhere else to go, no matches or anything that day, so she went to John. "Hey, guess what... I'm back at the bottom," she told John.

John chuckled, "Being signed to _NXT_ is not the 'bottom'... you'll be fine Melina," John insisted.

Melina stayed quite for a while, she didn't know if she should bring up their kiss... after all, none of them have spoken about the kiss since it happened and they've been talking a lot too.

She put her hand on his arm softly. He looked up and smiled.

It was simple, yet it meant and felt so much to Melina.

"Would it be crazy if we got back together," John asked. Melina shook her head and then winked, "It wouldn't at all," she replied.

That is how those two former lovers got the perfect timing to making it work- they broke it off for a while because the timing was completely wrong, but they were back at it.

* * *

Brie and Nikki finally met for dinner- Brie was anticipating the moment since Nikki called her, Nikki didn't really care too much. They both stepped out of their separate cars, they parked on opposite sides, they reached the door right at the same time- it was a twin thing.

The two reached for the door at the same time, they then laughed when they saw each other. "I've missed you," Brie yelled as she quickly grabbed Nikki for a hug.

Nikki smiled, "Surprisingly, I've missed you too," she admitted and then finally gave in to also hug Brie.

The two walked in arm in arm. Brie would forever remember the moment, even if she was very happy to see her sister again at that exact moment, who knew she'd later go on to take that moment for granted...

* * *

Nattie was taking nothing for granted. Being signed to _NXT_ was enough for Nattie, even if they weren't using her, but being told they wouldn't use her was a slap to her face.

Stephanie called her into the office, Nattie walked in with hopes of some type of storyline or some type of great news. Stephanie didn't know how to start, "Okay, well, there is no easy way to tell you this... but we won't be needing you," Stephanie told her.

"Our roster is booked, in fact, it's over-booked... so we wouldn't know how to squeeze you in," Stephanie revealed to Nattie. Nattie stayed silent the entire moment, she didn't want to say anything that she'd go on to regret.

"If we can't find you a spot... we're gonna have to let you go," Stephanie said.

Nattie couldn't believe it. She was hopeless before _NXT_ , then she became hopeful because of _NXT_ , and now that it was about to be taken away from her she was hopeless again.

"That's it... thank you, I'll let you know what we decide to go with," Stephanie dismissed Nattie.

* * *

After having a great dinner with her sister, Nikki went to John's place.

The second he opened up the door to find Nikki he smiled. He invited her in and she didn't expect to have it any other way. John has always been there for her, she could confide in him and that is why she felt safe with him.

Nikki turned to him in a second of passion and she kissed him. John didn't see it coming, but he kissed her too.

Afterwards, Nikki backed away and closed her eyes to forget it happened. "Sorry," Nikki said and then started heading for the door.

He stopped her, "Don't be... it's fine," John insisted. Nikki ended up staying the night, but nothing else happened.

Nikki spent the night with John, but Brie spent her night alone. She didn't have a problem with spending her night alone, but that particular night haunted her.

* * *

Before sleeping she had a great everyday night routine- wash her face and brush her teeth, put her hair up in a bun, turn on some tv, and then drink a glass of water.

It was the actual sleeping that tormented her. She had a nightmare, one she didn't even want to ever bring up.

In the nightmare she saw Nikki and herself with a baby of their own. They both looked pretty happy, until suddenly it got darker and both babies fell from their arms.

They fell down a cliff- the little babies cried as they plummeted to their death. Nikki and Brie both looked terrified, but for some reason they couldn't scream or do anything about it.

Then out of nowhere Nikki and Brie turned into two little girls. They ran off and the dream ended, or nightmare.

Brie woke up sweating. She didn't sleep that night, but instead stayed up.

* * *

 **Published On July 30, 2016.**


	15. The Shock Heard Round The World

**California Friends**

 **Season 3, Episode 15: The Shock Heard Round The World**

 **Starring~ Melina Perez, Brie Bella, Nikki Bella, Eve Torres, and Nattie Neidhart.**

* * *

Not too long ago Nattie was told that she would not be used for any story-lines in _NXT_ , they placed her back in the bleachers, but they were about to take her out for a big game... finally!

Stephanie called in Nattie to give her the big news. Nattie walked in, not sure what to expect- she's heard the good and the bad in that office, so she was prepared.

She sat down, Stephanie waited for her to get settled. "So I've got news, good news, we don't want you at _NXT_... because we want you at _WWE_ ," Stephanie told Nattie.

"That's right, we want you up in the big leagues," Stephanie exclaimed, "We feel like you're ready!"

Nattie felt her heart drop and fall into a heavenly oasis. She was shocked they finally wanted her. "Wow, I am out of words... I've been wrestling for a decade and to finally make it into the _WWE_ is incredible," Nattie explained.

"Well get moving, because luckily for you tonight's show is here in California," Stephanie revealed. "That's right, they want you over there right away- so start packing and start driving over to San Diego," she told Nattie. The news just kept on dropping, "Oh and get ready, you also have your debut match tonight!"

Nattie jumped up from her chair without wasting a second, she shook Stephanie's hand and then off she went.

* * *

For Melina the news was the opposite, instead of moving up she was moving down. After many weeks on the _NXT_ roster Melina felt comfortable and confident in her place, that was until this morning. Stephanie called her in to give her some news she wouldn't necessarily be happy with.

Her story-line with Brie had ended, but Melina remained hopeful that some better shot would come her way. When Stephanie called her in she was excited for the opportunities, then Stephanie shot her spirits, "We want you to be the valet for our newest talent John Morrison."

Melina tried keeping a smile for the lady in charge, but she was pissed inside. "Oh, really," Melina asked. Stephanie nodded along, without considering how offended Melina might have felt.

"You'll accompany him to his matches and also we will be turning you heel," Stephanie revealed the details. "Now go on out, better start getting in your heel persona and better start practicing your valet skills," Stephanie dismissed Melina.

Melina went along, feeling so little and unimportant.

* * *

Nikki was also about to feel so little and unimportant. She was spending a lot of time with John, he was her rock and they were really building a friendship. Nikki was so comfortable with him that she was beginning to develop feelings again.

While they were cooking a pasta sauce Nikki blurted out, "I like you!"

John turned to her and smiled, "I like you too," he said. Nikki laughed and shook her head, "No I really, really do like you... more than just a friend, John we've been together before and the fact that we've come into each other's lives again must mean something," she tried explaining to him.

John put down the jar of tomato sauce, "Nikki, we didn't work out for a reason... wouldn't it be nice to stay friends and preserve that friendship," John asked her.

"Forget I asked anything," Nikki said and turned away. "You know what, I have to go," she stormed off.

John followed her out, "Nikki, I'm sorry... but I know we'll just end up breaking up again," John told her. She turned around, "How do you know that, you just don't want give this a chance, why John," she asked.

John didn't want to say, but he had to. "Because you're problematic Nikki... you've always been, as a friend I'm protecting you, but if we date again and we break up who knows where you'll end up and how far down you'll fall and I won't be able to help you because I'll be the 'ex'," he explained to her.

Nikki's heart was crushed. Her eyes got teary and she just couldn't bare looking at him for one more second. That was the last time she would ever see John, but not the last time John would see her.

* * *

Brie happened to call Nikki right after that fight, and of course Nikki was in no mood to talk to anybody, so she let the call go to voicemail. Brie called again and then again, until Nikki finally took the call.

"What is it Brie, what do you want," she asked her sister.

 _"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out,"_ Brie asked. "Why do you wanna hang out... to keep me from destructing myself? No thank you, I'm fine... stop pitying me," Nikki yelled at her.

 _"No, I really just wanna spend time with my sister... and of course I'd do anything I could to keep you from self-destructing, but that's not why I wanna hang out,"_ Brie insisted.

Nikki's eyes were getting more and more water and her nose was getting stuffy. "I have to go Brie, maybe next time," Nikki said and hung up.

She threw her phone in her purse and rested her head on the steering wheel while crying. The sun from up above touched her softly in the back of the neck, but Nikki could no longer feel anything, to her it was a cold dark winter.

* * *

From San Francisco to San Diego, Nattie finally made it big.

She walked into the huge stadium, feeling the rush and the adrenaline. All these men were rushing around trying to set up for the upcoming show, wrestlers were chilling around, and fans were beginning to line up outside.

Nattie was busy taking it all in to really notice small details, when suddenly she felt a hand reach out for her shoulder. It was none other than Vince McMahon himself, "Welcome, the last time I saw you was two years ago when you quit on me," Vince reminded her.

Nattie laughed and couldn't help but hugging him, "Thank you so much for this opportunity," Nattie told him.

"It's funny that two years ago you left because you weren't given opportunities or title shots... how ironic that I want you to debut tonight," he said. "I'm guessing you're wishing you hadn't quit... because back then I was actually considering moving you up to the _WWE_... imagine all of the things you could've accomplished in those two years," Vince reminisced.

Nattie shook her head, "My path has been rocky, but it got me here, so believe me I wouldn't have it any other way... although, I learned my lesson and I know not to quit over petty reasons," Nattie explained.

"Well get ready, you have a match to win tonight," Vince rooted her up.

* * *

Back at _NXT_ in San Francisco, Melina wanted to avoid John for as long as she could, but he found her. "Hey, so did you hear the news," he asked with a genuine smile on his face.

Melina rolled her eyes, "You knew all along," Melina asked. "No, I just found out, Melina it wasn't my decision, in fact I didn't even suggest it," John promised her, feeling her tone rise with fury.

"You could've tried to go against the idea," Melina told him. "Why didn't you," he asked her back, "You've been here longer than me, I'm the new guy, I can't just say no to something!"

Melina shook her head and pushed him away, "I don't want to talk you right now... I never thought a man would get in the way of my career, especially one that I love," Melina told him and then walked away from him.

"Melina, come on, it's not my fault," John tried, but Melina didn't listen and she kept on walking.

* * *

After being turned down by Nikki for a lunch, Brie went on alone. She headed to her favorite little coffee place and there he was, Wade. Standing by the book shelf's, she didn't want to hide, so she went up to him with a strong head.

"Hey," she said as she tapped him on the shoulder. Wade turned to her and said, "Hi!" Brie's strong head quickly bowed down and she started crying the second he acknowledged her back.

Wade wasn't confused, he knew exactly what she was crying about, but he asked anyway. "Woah, what's the matter," he asked.

She buried her face into his chest, "I feel like shit, my sister hates me and I feel partially responsible that she's going downhill... you probably hate me, and it's understandable if you do," she sobbed, "I killed a baby we could've had!"

"I don't hate you... I've forgiven you and I've moved on, I obviously still think about it from time to time, but I don't hold anything against you," Wade let her know.

"You promise," Brie asked. He nodded. "I think what's really important here is that you forgive yourself and move on... and quite frankly there's nothing to feel sorry for, you had to do what you had to do," Wade advised.

"You're not a bad person Brie, you care too much to be a bad person," he told her.

Brie lifted up her head and she looked into his eyes, she could see that he truly didn't hold any remorse against her. It was a closure she so badly needed. Seeing him again was shocking, but him forgiving her was even more shocking to Brie.

* * *

Unlike Brie, Nattie had already had all of her closures, but there was still one door from the past that was left open. When she came out for her surprise match Nattie didn't know what to expect, hence the word 'surprise'.

The audience didn't know whether to cheer or boo, Nattie was a new face for a lot of the young fans.

After her awkward entrance, the arena went silent. There was a tension up in the air, who the hell was Nattie going to face? And then the theme song hit, it was the one and only Women's Champion Eve.

Nattie couldn't believe it, her biggest rival was her secret opponent. Nattie didn't know how to react. Eve stepped out onto the ramp, the former feuding women made eye contact for the first time in three years.

The referee took the title and he lifted it up- it was a championship match. Nattie knew right then and there that this wasn't the same woman she knew back then, Eve had changed and Nattie could tell. The old Eve would never give up her title to anybody, let alone Nattie.

It was no longer about their history, it was about that moment, the biggest match of their respective careers. Nattie dreaded Eve back in the day, Eve is responsible for the downfall of Nattie's career... but now it seemed as though Eve was going to be the savior of Nattie's career.

The two shook hands and the bell rung. Years of animosity lead up to that match, it was on.

* * *

Just like Nattie and Eve, Brie couldn't stop feeling so anxious. Brie didn't have a championship to lose, she had a sister on the line and that's what she cared about more than some title. She wanted to call Nikki, but Nikki wasn't picking up.

She tried checking Nikki's place, but Nikki wasn't there. Brie was getting more and more worried, she didn't know what to do anymore.

Brie feared something very bad was about to go down, she didn't know what, but she had a feeling Nikki would get lost in trouble again.

The twin sister prayed to god. All night, she prayed to keep Nikki safe.

* * *

The feeling in Brie's gut was correct, Nikki was about to get lost in trouble again. That same night Nikki did the unthinkable. She called the _WWE_ to let them know that she was quitting.

She stumbled around the motel she checked in, with a glass of tequila in one hand and the phone in the other. "I quit! I fucking quit! Good luck trying to replace me," Nikki yelled into the phone.

Before hanging up, Nikki stumbled onto the floor and passed out unconscious for the next three hours.

She just lied there unconsciously on the motel floor, it wasn't a first for Nikki. It was a beautiful afternoon outside the Malibu motel she checked into, but Nikki only saw the darkness of her own sorrows.

* * *

For Nattie and Eve it was a different type of darkness. The dramatic, cinematic kind of darkness. Their match was thrilling and anticipating. Nattie and Eve were fifteen minutes into their match, the finishing move was coming up. After years of feeling so close to the victory, Nattie finally really was going to claim that victory she could so taste. Nattie locked Eve up in the sharpshooter, Eve tapped out and the rest was history.

The bell rang, "Here's your winner and the new _WWE Raw_ Women's Champion, Natalya," the announcer voiced. Nattie couldn't believe it, even if she already knew, it was still so much to take in and just as surprising for her.

The crowd was shocked with the outcome of the match. Nobody expected this debuting wrestler to win the match, let alone the championship.

Nattie held onto her sweaty stomach as she held the title up, with tears rolling down her red breathless face. Eve slowly picked up her head, she let Nattie have her moment.

Nattie could see Eve trying to pick herself up, so she went over and helped her former nemesis.

The two shook hands. They both had tears running down their face, it was an emotional night for the both. They hugged, right then and there they ended the long history of their rivalry. Cattiness, drama, rumors, gossip, lies- that was all forgotten by both parties as they stood there in the ring hugging it out.

* * *

Melina's night was also emotional, but for different reasons. Just like Nikki, Melina was starting to lose hope, she had the same thought Nikki had, to quit. Melina drove from San Francisco back to Orange County to go back to Jillian, her best friend.

Once Melina got home she began to have a breakdown. "I'm gonna quit Jillian, I'm gonna quit," Melina kept repeating. "I swear to god I'm gonna quit!"

Jillian put her hand on Melina's shoulder to calm her down. "Look, Melina, you can't let one little moment end what you've wanted for such a long time and something you've worked for so hard! You lost it once already, don't let yourself lose it again," Jillian told her, trying to encourage and comfort her.

Melina started crying, Jillian was right. She couldn't be all stuck up about it. She also felt bad for lashing out at John, when it wasn't even his fault.

Eventually Melina fell asleep, the thought of quitting was gone by the time she woke up the next morning.

Seeing Nattie win the Women's Championship inspired her, because Nattie was far away from that and yet she got there. Melina talked to John and the two made up. So Nikki was the only one who ended up quitting that night.

* * *

It seemed like _WWE_ was losing a lot of its women, Nikki quit and now Eve was retiring. It was her final night in the ring and she wanted to go out the right way. Eve picked up the microphone and spoke from her heart, not from a script.

"Tonight is my final night as a wrestler, some of you may think my career was only a few short months.. but the journey was much longer than any of you know! This woman right here, Natalya, she knows better than anyone. We started together and here we are now, still together, there isn't a single person I would want to have my final match with other than Nat! We didn't always get along, and I apologize for that Nattie.. but I don't apologize for this next thing I'm about to do," Eve spoke to the crowd. She grabbed some electric clippers and started shaving her head, all of it.

Every single person in that arena was shocked to their core, even Nattie. Eve's hair fell to the floor, but Eve didn't cry, not even for a moment because she wanted to stay strong.

Eve's gorgeous wavy hair fell to the ground, but Eve rose above all of that. "This one's for my dear friend Cherry! Being a wrestler was my fight and I did it for myself, but this moment and the next chapter of my life is for you Cherry," Eve fiercely declared.

The audience cheered once they knew what she was talking about, cancer. They all applauded her move. Nattie bowed down out of respect, and so did a lot of the fans.

Eve got emotional. She began to have all these flashbacks in her head of her times in the ring, it made her nostalgic, but she was excited for the next part of her life.

No matter what, Eve felt fulfilled because she finally had an appropriate ending to her wrestling career, Cherry would've been proud. The two old rivals walked away arm in arm.

Nattie was Eve's first match and now her last.

* * *

 **Published On October 14, 2016.**


	16. The Death Of Nikki Bella

**California Friends**

 **Season 3, Episode 16: The Death Of Nikki Bella**

 **Starring~ Melina Perez, Brie Bella, Nikki Bella, Eve Torres, and Nattie Neidhart.**

* * *

The California Fall was never a cold one or a rainy one for the most part. The skies were crystal clear, the winds were nice and breezy, and the colorful leaves fell so lightly and effortlessly.

Nattie felt the love in the season, especially considering she was now the _WWE RAW Women's Champion_ and since she also recently purchased a nice, little condo streets away from the beach. Nattie also felt the love within herself, now that she had closure with everybody and everything that was left undone in the past.

Eve was one of those people, but she also made it to Nattie's present. In fact, Eve offered to help Nattie throw a housewarming party.

The two spent about two weeks preparing the party. Eve and Nattie bonded in those two weeks.

That morning they went down to _Target_ for extra party supplies, "This party is going to be lit," Nattie exclaimed. Eve looked at her with no clue, "What does that mean... I'm old, I don't know these expressions," Eve chuckled.

"I honestly don't either... but we're having a bonfire, so something is going to get lit," Nattie jokingly said. The two walked over to the aisle of snacks, "We're definitively going to need pretzels," Eve said. Nattie picked them up and carried on. That's how it was now. It was that simple, no more cattiness, or pettiness, or drama, just simple and civil.

* * *

Unlike Nattie and her new home, Nikki had no place to live. Her husband was claiming the Malibu beach-house as his in their divorce settlement, so Nikki was forced to move out.

Her new 'home' was a sleazy motel in Santa Monica. Nikki's version of a housewarming party included crystal meth and alcohol.

She came in sober, but that was quickly going to change. As soon as she closed the door behind her she pulled out her stash of meth from her purse and popped a bottle open to start sipping.

Despite her circumstances, Nikki was doing her best to recuperate and continue with her career. She had a photoshoot scheduled for tomorrow, so she had to get herself prepared and dolled up... too bad only her exterior could be prettied up and not her broken interior.

She played on some good old _Johnny Cash_ tunes while she shaved her legs in the bathtub. Nikki had the music blasted, she left the curtains open, she had the meth laying out in the bed for anybody to see, and she shaved naked with the bathroom door wide open. The girl just didn't care.

She sang along to _'You Are My Sunshine'_ , and although _Johnny Cash's_ deep voice overpowered her's... the emotions within her were just as blue and deep as his.

* * *

John Morrison's emotions were also running deep, not blue and sad like Nikki's, but passionately red and so in love.

Anyway, Melina finally came to him with a sincere apology after blaming him for the storyline they were given. She searched around the locker room's and around every corner of that arena, until she finally found him out by the pier across from the arena.

"What are you doing out here," Melina asked him. Morrison shrugged, "I love the breeze, and I'm just feeling nervous.. wrestling in front of a large audience and on TV for the world to see for the first time in years is kinda scary," he admitted.

Melina put her hand on his hand, "You'll be fine... I felt the same way three years ago, and I was only wrestling in front of a small crowd," Melina told him. "Which is a bad example... but what I'm trying to say is that I'll be there for you, right by your side," Melina promised him.

Morrison smiled, he was so glad to hear that. "I'm sorry you're stuck being some cheerleader for me," he said. Melina laughed, "I'm the one who needs to apologize, it's not your fault, and if I've learned anything it's that things go up and down all the time... things will eventually go up for me," Melina explained.

"How about no one apologizes and instead we kick ass," Morrison suggested. Melina reached out for his hand.

He held her hand with a strong grip. The two crossed the street to go back to the arena where the show awaited them.

* * *

Hundreds of people awaited Melina and Morrison, just like hundreds of people used to wait for Nikki. Despite everything she's been through, Nikki still had a dozen solid people waiting for her and caring about her but Nikki did not know this. She felt alone, despite all these people trying to break down the walls to be there for her.

Nikki's mom called at approximately 4:27 PM, but Nikki rejected the call and this little pattern continued. Nikki's mom tried calling her time after time over these last few weeks, but Nikki didn't feel like talking.

Nikki was very drunk, to the point of a brink she had never experienced before. She kept walking back and forth between the bathtub and her bed, the entire carpet was drenched in water from all the times she kept on walking across wet.

At 5:00 PM Nikki's ex-husband called unexpectedly. He hasn't reached out to her since filing for divorce. Nikki laughed out loud, no part of her was curious as to why he was calling. She just let the phone ring, with no voice to give to the man who practically tried to steal her voice when they were married.

Unlike Nikki's mother, her ex-husband only tried calling once and the world will never know why he called... maybe to settle their divorce in person?

Despite not wanting to hear him, she got to thinking about him and her time with him. She didn't miss him, she missed the feeling of belonging. Nikki no longer felt like she belonged to anyone or any place, not objectively, but emotionally.

Soon enough Nikki began indulging in the meth she brought with her. Her energy skyrocketed. She started jumping on the bed the way she used to when she was a kid with her sister Brie, except this time it seemed as though there was no hope in her future.

At 6:36 PM John called Nikki, and again, Nikki let the phone ring out without picking up. She saw his number on the screen and instantly began to die a little inside. Her light vanished numerous times, but it all came back, this time however she was the one blowing out the candle forcefully. A candle can't save a girl in the darkness if she keeps extinguishing it out of resentment.

* * *

John might be the candle who stands no chance of resurrecting Nikki, but Brie always found a way to bring Nikki back to life. This day would go down in history as the toughest day in Brie Bella's life.

News of Nikki's miscarriage leaked online, as well as the news of Brie's abortion. Brie was mortified.

Brie had no idea who released the information, but she was devastated. She was on her way to Nattie's housewarming party when she found out from her mother, who also tried warning Nikki earlier. Brie was very angry that somebody released such private information and she felt shamed, so she turned around to hide back home.

Brie made the mistake of leaving her notifications on, which ended up becoming a hateful and judgmental storm of clouds. She couldn't bare it, but then she remembered what she went through and how she came out alive. Brie turned her car around to drive back to the party, she wasn't going to let anyone shame her or her sister.

Brie had a plan, she was going to rejuvenate the 'Bella Twins brand'. Oddly enough, Brie didn't feel so upset because she had a plan and it was looking quite bright for both her and her sister, at least that is the way she saw it in her head.

* * *

Melina's plan wasn't looking nearly as bright, but she was blessed in ways she didn't even know. That night was her first night accompanying John as a valet. She stood there feeling stuck, which is usually how Melina feels when things don't go her way.

The crowd had their eyes on Morrison and his opponent, a few perverts payed attention to Melina, but she was just some eye-candy at that point. Melina had enough, she was going to make something happen for herself with her own hands.

Although Melina was only planned to stand there and root for Morrison with her little skirt and thigh-high boots, Melina was about to take a risk. The ref turned his attention on Morrison who was near the ropes down on his last few miles.

Morrison's opponent was mocking Melina, when suddenly she slapped him. The slapping part was planned, but not the next part. Melina put her shoulders under his crotch and with all her mighty power she cemented her feet on the floor to suplex the man over her shoulders.

The entire crowd went wild. Morrison was shocked, the ref did not know how to react since it wasn't in the books. Melina felt proud, even after the backstage crew yelled at her for doing such thing unannounced. It was very apparent that Melina had control of her destination.

* * *

At Nattie's housewarming party, Nattie herself was also feeling very in control of her life. She had no more people holding her back because she no longer held resentment against anybody from her past. Nattie even went as far as to invite Tyson and his girlfriend.

She welcomed them in her home. Despite having a great conversation, Nattie stuck by Eve's side all throughout the night. Tyson couldn't believe it, Nattie and Eve had to explain to him how they got to being friends... Tyson was surprised.

The two old enemies spent the night bringing up old memories and just getting to know each other, after all the years of throwing sticks and stones they finally came together to use those sticks for a beautiful bonfire.

Holding a title didn't make Nattie feel like a champion, it was letting go of grudges and out of result becoming a better person.

* * *

Before going to the party, Brie called Nikki just to check up on her. She felt bad that she was at a party with all these people and her sister was all alone, but soon enough Brie would save Nikki and she was confident about that.

At 8:00 PM Nikki's phone started ringing, Nikki ignored it... but through all of the cracks and tunnels Nikki somehow saw Brie's hand and she reached out for it. Nikki finally picked up the call.

"My sister, how are you," Nikki asked. Brie could tell she was drunk, "I'm just calling to see how you're doing," Brie said. Nikki laughed, "I am fabulous," Nikki exclaimed.

There was a silence for a moment, Brie didn't want to bring up Nikki's drinking problem but she felt uncomfortable ignoring such serious problem. "Listen Nikki, I know your're hurt, I'm hurt, let's be real our story has been depressing as of lately... but I have a plan for the both of us, the Bella Twins will make a comeback and you best believe me," Brie proclaimed.

Right then and there, Nikki knew why she reached out for Brie's hand instead of anybody else's. It's because Brie always found a way to save her. Nikki owed her so much, she felt guilty that she spent so much time pushing her out. "I love you Brie... all these people feel transitory, but we'll always have the rare experience of being twins... I will never not love you and I have never not loved you," Nikki told her sister, nearly crying tears of joy because she knew she'd always have a partner for life and that she'd always have a place to belong to.

Brie's heart warmed up. She assumed she'd only be on the phone with Nikki for a few minutes, as usual, but the two went on and on for nearly an hour. They talked that night just like they used to back in their childhood days. It was unconditional love.

* * *

After the call with her sister, Brie got another call. It was Vince McMahon, he has never called Brie. She picked up and out he came with the great news, _"Brie Bella, hello, I apologize for calling so late... but I have some news for you about a new storyline I have put thought into... it involves you coming back to the main roster and feuding with Nattie to become champion,"_ Vince told her.

It seemed like the perfect stepping stone for Brie's 'comeback plan', but she declined because that was not part of the plan. "I'm so sorry... I know my sister recently quit and now I'm declining this great offer, it seems like we're disinterested... but lately we've been going through some personal dark times," Brie explained to him. "Please re-consider my sister, me and her are working on returning, but for now I think I'll take time off so that my sister and I can sit down and really recuperate back to our healthy self's," Brie told him.

Vince was surprised she didn't take the opportunity. _"Well I can't guarantee anything Brie, but take the time you need and we'll see how things are once you two girls are ready to return,"_ Vince said and hung up.

Despite what seemed to be a loss, Brie finally felt it in her heart that she and her sister were on the right track.

* * *

Back in the party, Eve was also feeling like she was on the right track. She had great friends by her side, like Randy, who stopped by the party.

Eve's love life on the other hand wasn't necessarily on the right track, it was non-existent. Eve was just disinterested in men and dating at the moment, but a guy did catch her eye at the party.

Randy caught her staring and offered to help her. "I can guarantee you that I can get his number for you," Randy teased. Eve shook her head and laughed, "I dare you too... I'd appreciate it if you did," Eve told him and right away he got working.

He walked up to the man and pointed to Eve, within just three minutes Randy had the man's phone number. Eve was impressed, "Here's his number," Randy gladly told her. Eve turned to him, "Hey, thank you," Eve told Randy. The two stared into each other's eyes for what seemed to be a very long moment.

Randy finally broke up the tension, "Oh hey, look, your friends are taking some type of group picture," he said. Eve turned to look as Nattie and Melina waved for her to come and join the two.

Eve walked over, Nattie pulled her in and the group of women posed. Brie walked into the party right in that moment and Nattie insisted she join too, "Brie, over here," Nattie hollered at Brie.

Arm in arm the four women took several pictures. Posing, making funny faces, laughing, and just looking radiant. All four women have been through a lot over the past three years, but somehow, they got back together for this moment. That night was a turning point for them all...

* * *

At 9:48 PM Nikki Bella fell asleep in the bathtub. She had a dream where two little girls walked along holding hands. The girls were wearing little white vintage dresses, they had honey in their eyes, and they had an innocent face that looked so angelic.

Everything in the dream was very vivid. Everything was so calming and peaceful.

Nikki couldn't tell what was happening, but a dark tunnel appeared out of nowhere and the two little girls were forced to break up. Nikki's chest began pounding, she was the little girl going down the tunnel and Brie was the one left crying. Suddenly Nikki remembered these two girls from the dream she had three years ago.

As soon as Nikki realized this she opened up her eyes just for a millimeter of a second and then never again did she open her eyes.

Her body shut down and slowly she sunk down under the bathtub water. Everything was frozen for about six minutes, then Nikki's clock finished. It's as if god took those few minutes to put the finishing touches to her life.

Nikki's body lied there in the bathtub for nearly two hours. The motel manager barged in after the next door people complained that she had her music playing on too loudly. He walked through until he found her naked body.

He rushed to a phone and called _911_. The ambulance rushed in, but Nikki was pronounced dead on the spot.

At 11:36 PM the death of Nikki Bella was confirmed. At 11:36 PM, 11:36 PM did not exist to Nikki because time no longer existed. The hurting also no longer existed.

* * *

Brie fainted, even before hearing about the news. It was an odd moment Brie could not explain, it was a new sensation. It started with thin voices she began hearing around the wind, then the world underneath her felt like it was shaking, kind of like an earthquake. She had a sick feeling in her stomach, her skin began to sting, and she began feeling light-headed. Nobody noticed, because Brie couldn't communicate in those few minutes. It wasn't until she started shaking and spinning around, and then before people could rush to her she took a dive onto the floor.

A fellow wrestler heard about the news from an online news source, which is when he rushed to turn on the TV.

 _"NBC news brings you breaking news... we have just been informed that a former professional wrestler, known by the name Nikki Bella, has been found dead in a Santa Monica motel room. This woman was apparently still very young and just an hour ago she was found unconscious in her bathtub,"_ the reporter announced, _"The cause of death is still unknown, but it looks like drugs and alcohol were found on the scene, we'll bring you more as soon as we get more information on this tragic story."_

Nattie tilted her head back and began to cry. Melina gasped, while Eve held on to Randy's neck with tears pouring down. The whole room was in complete shock.

Brie didn't find out about the news until the next day.

* * *

 **Published On November 21, 2016.**

 **About this chapter- I have been wanting to write this particular chapter since starting out this story three years ago. Despite having a broken story, Nikki was my most favorite and complex character I have ever churned out. Thanks for a great season everybody, it was drawn out for almost a year but it's over now.**


End file.
